Wandering Soul
by evil-sami-poo
Summary: Harry defeats Voldemort, thrown into an alternate universe where he was abandoned by Lily and James and the savior is Anthony Potter. Anthony's got loving parents and adoring fans, and Harry? Harry Devens is about to turn this world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Hey I hope you like my new story!

Disclaimer: Do YOU seriously think that I wrote Harry Potter... Thought not

* * *

I lost everything that night, my family, my friends, my love, my life yet I am alive

_I lost everything that night, my family, my friends, my love, my life yet I am alive. Their lives were lost and now I am left in this world, a wandering soul. No one knows me as me now that they are gone; they see what they hope to see a hero. But I don't want that I just want to be with them, I would give anything to back with them. _Harry thought as he stumbled away from the battlefield, he passed the reinstated Minister of Magic before he collapsed into nothingness.

Harry gasped as he felt as if he had dived into the lake, he turned to see Fawkes.

"Fawkes?" he croaked to the phoenix, Fawkes seemed to nod before he transformed into a man who looked about 30 with hair that could rival the Weasley's.

"Harry." He stated.

"Where are we?" Harry asked his voice slowly getting clearer.

"In your sub-conscience, you fainted after you won."

"It wasn't a win, it was a victory."

"Explain."

"To me a win is when you can celebrate with friends and loved ones, a victory can just be a term used for defeat although I defeated Voldemort I lost everything else."

"I can give you back to them. But at a cost."

"Fine, take them to me."

"Don't you want to hear the cost?"

"Just take me to my friends."

"Very well, but you need to know this. Your life is different because your twin brother Anthony is seen as the Boy-Who-Lived. Your parents and friends are all alive and you have a twin brother. You know them but they don't know you. And the Dursley's are kind."

"What do you mean?"

"Enough now, you have made your decision, I hope you fair well. Goodbye Harry Potter."

"How do I leave?"

"Just wake up."

Harry opened his eyes and sat up groaning he blinked as he looked straight into the eyes of Dudley Dursley.

"Harry, Mum and Dad want to take us to the use to the zoo or something, you coming?" Dudley asked hopefully.

"Sure." Harry answered asked shocked, Dudley smiled before heading downstairs. He got out of bed to change, surprised to find muggle clothes that actually fit him. Shrugging it off he changed and headed downstairs to find the Dursley's around a table, he felt there was something different about them.

"Happy Birthday Harry." Vernon said with a smile handing Harry a small package with a card. Harry opened the card to read:

_Dear Harry_

_Happy 17__th__ Birthday._

_Remember we always love you._

_Love from Mum, Dad and Dudley._

He gasped before reigning in his emotions when he realized that Mum and Dad were Petunia and Vernon, but what about Lily and James? Harry pondered over it and opened the present to find a photo of the Dursley's and him smiling at the camera with his hand around Dudley's shoulder, he smiled at his family.

"Thank you." He said.

"Now, to the zoo!" Petunia exclaimed happily. "Harry, can I talk to you privately?" She added, whispering to her nephew.

Harry sat on his bed and faced his Aunt.

"Harry, are you going to go to Hogwarts this year?" she asked, Harry jumped slightly.

"I dunno, why?"

"I know you have been home-schooled by Mrs. Longbottom with Neville since you were eleven but I really think that the two of you should go to Hogwarts to complete your NEWT's. Mrs. Longbottom agrees with me, Neville has already said yes, what do you think?"

"Maybe, but I was fine with my OWL's wasn't I?" Harry said gesturing to the results he had stuck on his bedroom wall for some reason.

"You have to face the Potter's one day honey, and I want you to have a good wizarding education."

"Fine, I will go to Hogwarts." He said with a sigh, Harry realized how much he needed to learn about this world.

"Great; now get ready Neville and his grandmother will be here in 5 minutes." She said with a smile as she left the room. Harry slumped over; he could already tell how different this world was from his.

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

Harry wandered around the zoo with his family and the Longbottoms; they reached the point where the path split one path towards the reptiles and one path towards the café, the group paused.

"Harry, do you and Neville want to look at the reptiles?" Mrs. Longbottom asked.

"Sure." Harry said with a smile, leading his friend to the Reptile House.

"Harry I don't know if you've noticed but you've hardened since last week, I wouldn't have been able to spot it if it wasn't that you told me that I did the same thing a few years ago." Neville exclaimed to Harry.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't ya remember?" Harry shook his head. "Oh jeez the great Harry Dursley can't even remember when I moved universes!"

"What did you say?"

"You seriously can't remember? I am from an alternate universe. This Neville was an absolute bastard, then I came and changed all that then we became friends."

"Tell me about this alternate universe."

"Harry, something is really wrong here! I told at the beginning I would not tell you." Neville stared at Harry trying to work out what was wrong when Harry gasped at the sight of a snake. It was a boa, exactly like the one he had seen years ago in his own universe. He quietly hissed before walking back toward the café. Neville stared at his friend before following him.

Harry sat on his bed stewing in his thoughts when Neville came in.

"Harry! Tell me what's wrong, I need to know!" Neville exclaimed.

"You died Neville, I watched you die. I saw your eyes lose its light as you faded away. I was so mad at her. I killed her Neville; she was so evil that I just killed her. She was my first murder."

"Who are you talking about? What are you talking about?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange, I killed her and showed no mercy.

* * *

Hi everybody!

Ha! I bet you weren't expecting Neville to also be from Canon Universe! It was originally going to be Luna but they can both be from Canon! Sorry if it moved a bit quickly.

Anyways I really hope you liked this story and I would LOVE to hear your opinions! so that means REVIEW!! I would rather constructive critisim rather than flames though :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey new chap!! I am so proud of myself, I rarely get to type up and finish second chapters on my stories...

Oh well...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Harry Potter series, otherwise I wouldn't be writing on this site.

* * *

Neville petted the owl and attached a letter on its leg. He opened the window and let the bird fly out of the window. He sat down at the table and smiled at Petunia Dursley who just entered the kitchen. She cocked her head to the side asking a silent question.

"That was to Dumbledore, requesting that Harry and I go to Hogwarts."

"What about Lily and all her little friends? They teach at Hogwarts don't they?"

"They do, but I made sure to make Harry a fake name, Harry Devens."

"Devens?"

"A combination of Dursley and Evens, it was the only thing I could think of that could be so obvious yet a secret."

"Thank you Neville." Petunia said Neville smiled before reclining in his chair waiting for his best friend and the reply from Dumbledore.

--

Dumbledore sat at his desk with a sad determined look in his eyes.

"Please Remus; we need you to teach at Hogwarts."

"You know I can't Albus." The werewolf replied with a sad tone in his voice.

"But I can bypass the Ministry rules, you are the best of the best and I want you to teach."

"It's not that Albus, I simply can not teach if Lily, James and Sirius teach here." Dumbledore was about to reply when suddenly a snow white owl flew in and landed in-between the two men. Dumbledore lent over and picked up the letter tied to the owl's leg and read it.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore, _

_My friend, Harry Devens and I were offered tuition at Hogwarts for our first year, but we turned it down._

_This was because at the time we had some issues to do with teachers at Hogwarts and my Grandmother thought it would be a good idea to train us separately in order to get the time and attention she thought that students needed that was not available at Hogwarts._

_We have both gotten near full marks in our OWLs and we would like to request that we attend Hogwarts for our final year of schooling and our NEWTs._

_If you accept, could you please send a list of teachers needed and books with Hedwig._

_Thank you,_

_Neville Longbottom and Harry Devens. _

_p.s. we would like to do the following subjects: Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Herbology. _

Dumbledore glanced up from the letter and passed it to Remus, surveying the werewolf over the top of his glasses.

"Please come and teach Remus, you know we need you. Especially now since Mr. Longbottom has come out of 16 years of hiding."

"But, what about Lily, James and Sirius? They have changed over the years; I don't know what has happened to make them so different. They have not been the same in years, I don't know what Sirius thinks, James personality changes every ten seconds and Lily is not the same, she has never been the same since that night. I don't know them anymore; they are not my old friends."

"I know, I know. I think that there is something wrong with James Remus, I don't know what. Please, try and save your friends. I know that we can bring them back."

"Fine, but if anything awful happens, it is your fault."

"Naturally my boy, naturally." Remus bowed slightly and walked out of the room, leaving Dumbledore alone.

"Well Fawkes, I better start in this list." Dumbledore said a hint of happiness in his voice.

--

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes and sat up, he could hear talking downstairs so he put on his dressing gown and headed to the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses and yawned as he sat down, grabbing the cereal and milk for his breakfast. Neville passed him a bowl and he slowly started eating, avoiding eye-contact with anyone in the room. Suddenly an owl flew in and landed in front of Harry.

"Excellent, it is here." Neville exclaimed.

"What is?" Dudley asked.

"The list of Hogwarts professors." Neville answered. Harry unrolled the parchment and stared in shock at the list of teachers and the attached letter.

_Dear Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Devens,_

_It would be my pleasure to have the two of you coming to Hogwarts for your 7__th__ and final year of official schooling. Here is a list of teachers for the subjects you are taking:_

_Minerva McGonagall, James Potter and Sirius Black (Transfiguration)  
Professor Sprout (Herbology)  
Filius Flitwick and Lily Potter (Charms)  
Severus Snape and Sirius Black (Potions)  
Remus Lupin and James Potter (__DADA__)_

_As you can see the teachers for Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and DADA are shared classes. This is now ministry protocol in order to protect a certain student. Your booklist has not been issued yet unfortunately but you should get it within the week._

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster._

Harry passed the note to Neville as he sunk into deep thought. He was going to see his family and friends and just everyone. After the war finished he had given up hope, but now he had hope, and he had someone with him to help him through this life. He hadn't talked to Neville privately once he had told him of Bellatrix's fate, he was too scared; but now he wanted to clear things up.

"Nev, can I talk to you in my room?"

"Sure Harry." Neville replied, handing the note to his Grandmother and followed Harry to his room.

--

"What is it Harry?" Neville asked as they sat down on the bed to talk.

"I need talk to you."

"You are talking to me."

"About the war."

"Sure, I want to know what happened."

"I think the main battle started right after your death, I was so mad at Bellatrix for killing you and Sirius I just snapped. I killed her in less than two seconds. Narcissa was there the moment I killed her and she was so upset, it wasn't until that moment that I remembered that Bellatrix had a family, a sister who she loved, I felt guilty, there were plenty of other things I could have done. She grabbed Hermione and left, going to Malfoy Manor. We set out to rescue her the next day but when we got there we were ambushed. We fought hard to find her and eventually after many of the death eaters either ran away or died we found her. It was awful Nev; they used her body as a way to tell us that the war had officially started, by the time we retrieved her body the manor had been abandoned. We had lost a lot of people in that attack and there was no trace of Luna. She had been with us as we took Hermione's body down but then she disappeared. A week later we only had to destroy Voldemort's physical body. Everyone died in that, Lupin, Tonks, Fred, George, McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape, Bill, Charlie, Ron, even Percy fought on our side, but then when it was time for the last battle between Voldemort and me; he fired an Avada that I couldn't dodge."

"And?"

"Ginny took it for me; she died for me, smiling, smiling in hope of a better world." Harry said before he broke down. Neville sighed at his poor friend before rubbing his back slightly.

"It'll be okay Harry, we won't let that happen to this world."

* * *

Hope you liked it, I value your input, as long as it is not a flame... I dunno when I will update but I think it will be soon...


	3. Chapter 3

Wow... I didn't know I could update so quickly on this story...

**Thanks to:** Olaf74; petites sorcieres; nightdude; TweetyHope; Alice4Ever; GarP.OmE.HoLloW; The French Dark Lord; panther73110; lmill123 and munchnzoey

for reviewing the last two chapters!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Five days later Harry came down to breakfast to receive a letter from Hogwarts including his booklist. He immediately went to the telephone and dialed the now familiar phone number.

"Hey Mrs. Longbottom, can I talk to Neville?" Harry said as Neville's Grandmother answered the phone.

"Sure Harry dear, I take it you got your Hogwarts letters to?"

"Yes Mrs. Longbottom."

"Ahhh, here is Neville."

"Hey Harry. What's up?"

"Are we going to Diagon Alley today? I want to take… Mum, Dad and Dudley with me. But I will need help."

"Sure. 11 o'clock?"

"Cool, see you then." With that Harry hang up and went to tell the Dursley's that they were going to Diagon Alley.

At 11:05 Harry, the Dursley's and the Longbottom's arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Mrs. Longbottom led the group to the back and opened Diagon Alley. Harry smiled when he saw the Dursley's eyes widen at the busy street that appeared out of nowhere. Mrs. Longbottom cleared her throat.

"Well, we better get started." She started walking, leading the group down the alley to Gringotts. When they entered Mrs. Longbottom took them straight to a goblin. Petunia gasped when she saw it.

"Oh good Lord." She muttered, Harry took her hand, squeezed it and gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back at the 17-year-old boy before they realized that the group was leaving with a goblin. They followed the goblin and all got in a cart. Mrs. Longbottom turned around with a smirk on her face.

"Hold on to your stomachs." She said; Harry shivered at her tone of voice. Neville lent in and whispered in his ear.

"Gran likes these things way to much for a woman of her age." Harry just nodded in agreement as the ride started.

2 minutes later found Mrs. Longbottom looking happy but everyone else staggering towards the vault. Mrs. Longbottom giggles before the goblin opened the vault. She retrieved two bags of money, handed one to Harry and one to Neville before leading them back to the cart. Harry turned and looked at the Dursley's, they were white.

"Is there another way Augusta?" Vernon asked, sounding scared.

"Nup! Sorry Vernon. This is the only way to get in and around the vaults!" Mrs. Longbottom announced.

"Nev? How much sugar did your Gran have in her coffee today?" Dudley asked.

"Never mind that! How much coffee did your Gran have today?" Petunia asked hysterically. Harry looked at Neville before they both cracked up into laughter on the way back, with the Dursley's faces green as they took the twisted path back to the surface.

Harry blinked as his eyes re-adjusted to the light outside. He laughed as he saw the Dursley's staggering around as and after effect of the cart at Gringotts. He opened the little bag that Mrs. Longbottom gave him; it was at least double what he needed.

"Mrs. Longbottom, I don't need this much!" he exclaimed.

"Nonsense Harry, you are practically a second grandson to me and it is not much." Mrs. Longbottom said seriously. Harry smiled at her before turning to his relatives.

"Mum, Dad, Dudley?" Harry said, the term still foreign on his tongue. "There is an ice-cream parlor over there if you want to try and settle your stomachs while we buy our school stuff." Vernon nodded and led his wife and son to the parlor after Harry handed him some money.

Mrs. Longbottom led the two boys all around Diagon Alley before finishing off at Flourish and Blotts Bookshop. Harry had found the day surprisingly quiet as no-one seemed to recognize him; he guessed it was because Harry had dyed red highlights in his hair two days ago and gotten an ear piercing, something he had wanted to do for years but couldn't. Now that he no longer looked directly like his father Harry had a lot more freedom in Diagon Alley. They entered the bookshop and an assistant immediately went and looked for the books they wanted. Harry talked to the young assistant, hoping to find out some information about this world.

"I noticed that there are a lot of members of the press today, I haven't been here in ages, is there a reason why?" Harry said after a while.

"Well, the Potter's always do their shopping on this day with Sirius Black and practically all the press except the Quibbler want to interview them. You know about You-Know-Who and everything." Harry nodded at this statement but inside all his thoughts were spinning around the place. _What are the Potter's like? Why did they apparently give me up? What is my twin like? How was Voldemort defeated? What is this Sirius like? Why didn't he mention Remus? _Harry had so many questions that he soon got a small headache. He and Neville paid for their books before they started to head back towards the ice-cream parlor.

Outside the ice-cream parlor however there was a large commotion, Harry spotted the Dursley's and walked over to them. Harry was surprised when he saw Petunia's and Vernon's faces, he had gotten used to seeing them so happy that he was really shocked when they bore expressions of pure hatred. He followed their line of sight and was shocked when he saw the Potter's and Sirius. Lily was smiling; she and the boy that Harry assumed was Anthony were talking. Sirius talked a bit but Harry focused on his father. James looked sullen, his eyes were dim and he stood away from the rest of the group. Suddenly he looked up and glared at Lily, immediately Sirius grabbed him, excused the two of them and walked off in the direction of The Leaky Cauldron. Petunia sent one last scalding glare at her sister before somehow dragging the entire group towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Soon everyone except Neville and Harry had headed back to Privet Drive. They headed over to the fireplace when Harry heard Sirius talking. He motioned to Neville and both tuned into the conversation.

"Are you alright James?"

"I think so, it's just. It has been exactly 13 years since Harry."

"I know James, I know." Neville pulled at Harry's sleeves. They got up and headed to the fireplace. Suddenly a man who was sleeping nearby dropped his glass. Neville stepped into the fireplace and left. Sirius and James stood up to check on the glass. As Harry stepped through he made eye-contact with Sirius. Sirius cocked his head to one side and was about to talk when Harry hurriedly said the destination and got swallowed by flames.

Harry tumbled out of the Floo and onto the floor of the Dursley's home. Petunia looked at Harry with a sad look on her face before she dragged the boy in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry Harry. I shouldn't have left you there with them." She sobbed. Dudley looked at her oddly.

"Mum, I know you have told me, but can you tell me what really happened 13 years ago?" Dudley asked. Petunia pulled back and looked at Harry. He nodded; Petunia sighed and motioned for everyone to sit down.

"13 years ago Vernon was at Kings Cross Station when he saw a man that reminded him of his brother-in-law that hadn't talked to us in a while. His family soon caught up with him and James told Harry to stay. Harry asked if they were going to come back. But-" Petunia sobbed at this. "James had lied when he answered. He had said yes but as they passed my husband," she sobbed again, "Lily said fat chance, glad we finally got rid of him." She broke down into tears suddenly and Vernon rubbed her back as she sobbed.

"I took Harry home with me and within a week we adopted him." Harry stared in shock as he processed the words about him being abandoned.

That night Harry lay in bed and waited for the night edition of the Daily Prophet to arrive. An owl flew in and Harry gasped as he scanned through the first article.

_Perfect Potter Family… or not?_

_Written by Rita Skeeter _

_Today this reporter was assigned yet again, to meet the Potter's at Diagon Alley for their weekly shopping trip. However the conference was cut short when this reporter saw Mr. James Potter shoot a hating look at his wife of 20 years and left with his friend, Sirius Black._

_Mrs. Lily Potter then told the reporters that Mr. James Potter never got over the loss of Harry James Potter who disappeared exactly 13 years ago in unknown circumstances. This reporter has deducted that Mr. James Potter may have blamed his wife for the loss of young Harry, who would have attended Hogwarts with his twin brother Anthony Daniel Potter if he was with his family._

_Mrs. Lily Potter disclosed with this reporter that Anthony's training is going well and is expected to do great things. However, could young Harry also have done these great things? This reporter is determined to find out._

_More page 12_

Harry snorted as he finished the article and his last thought before he fell asleep was: _It seems not all things in this universe are different._

* * *

Well...

I hope you liked it... Pray tell... I have at least 2 more canon selected for this fic but if you want a certain character in just PM or add it in the review.


	4. Chapter 4

Ha Ha! Finally at Hogwarts. Heh Heh this is really fun to write...

anyways

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry headed towards the last compartment on the train. He and Neville had boarded a bit before the rest of the school in order that they won't be recognized by anyone. They entered the compartment was glad that it was empty. The pair settled down and soon began to talk. Harry hadn't directly asked Neville about this world that they were in, but Harry now knew the little things. Things like Anthony Potter, Voldemort and general wizarding world stuff. Neville didn't know much about it though, simply because they had been cut off from their world. They talked about the muggle world, the wizarding world, their world and classes. Suddenly their conversation was interrupted by an argument outside.

"Piss off Potter." A girl hissed at who the two boys assumed was Anthony Potter.

"Come on Ginny, you know you want to date me." Harry gaped when he realized it was the alternate version of his girlfriend.

"I wouldn't date you if you were the last person on Earth."

"Aww, but Ginny, we used to be such good friends." Anthony said in a mocking voice.

"Face it Potter, the last thing I want is to date a guy with his head in the clouds like you."

"You know heaps of people would want to be in your position. You should be happy about this position"

"I don't know what you are talking about. I am not like Lavender or any of her hero worshipping cronies. Face it I…DO…NOT…WANT…TO…DATE…A…PERSON …WHO…HAS…LET...FAME…GET…TO…THEIR…HEAD!" Ginny stated clearly.

"You are just playing hard to get my dear, all girls want me. But I will have you." Anthony said purposefully. Harry glanced at Neville; it was obvious that Anthony was full of himself.

"Get away!" Ginny shrieked, Harry stood up, it was time to intervene. He opened the door to find Anthony Potter leaning over Ginny Weasley who had a disgusted look on her face.

"I believe she asked you to get away." Harry growled at his so called brother. He hadn't had a proper look at his brother earlier and now studied the boy. Anthony had dark red hair, was shorter than Harry with a stocky build as opposed to Harry's tall lanky frame. He had James' hazel eyes but otherwise he looked like a masculine Lily. Anthony looked up at his (unknown) brother and sneered.

"Do you know who I am?" he spat.

"Yes, I do. But I believe that she asked you to go away." Harry gestured to Neville behind his back.

"I am the Boy-Who-Lived. You have no right to talk to me this way." Neville pulled Ginny away into their compartment as Anthony raved on.

"Yeah, you know what? Whatever." Harry said sounding bored. He ducked back into the compartment and locked it behind him.

Harry cast a silencing charm at the door and turned to look at Ginny. Neville had sat her down and she was breathing heavily. Harry turned back to the door to see a dark figure rattling at the door.

"You won't be able to get in Potter." He said with a smirk. Eventually the shaking at the door stopped and the dark shadow disappeared. Harry removed the silencing charm and turned to the girl who they have saved.

"Hi I'm Harry Devens," Harry said smoothly, "and this is my best friend Neville Longbottom." Ginny nodded.

"Ginny Weasley, thank you for what you did to Anthony, he has been stalking me for a while."

"Do your brothers know?" Harry asked.

"Ronald used to, he and I used to be friends with Anthony, Ron still is. But sometimes we just get really annoyed at him. Anthony told Ron that it was just me over-reacting, Ron didn't believe it, but I didn't want to wreak their friendship so I pretended that he had stopped. He was always a hypocrite and overprotective but I didn't want him to lose friends because of me. Anthony used to be so sweet, but I believe that he is now corrupted from the fame of the Boy-Who-Lived." She pulled a disgusted face before collapsing into giggles. Harry smiled, soon the trio had been talking and both had found out more about this world from the high-spirited girl. Ginny had opened up immensely to the two boys that she had just met. She didn't know why but she felt comfortable with them, she just did.

2 hours into the trip some shadows appeared at the door. The trio looked up to see the door open and standing there was Hermione looking exasperated, Ron looked furious and Anthony looked smug, very smug, he spoke first.

"These are the boys who captured your sister Ron." Hermione raised her eyebrow at this.

"I don't know Ron, Ginny doesn't look like a captive." She said sounding a bit unsure. Ginny had a huge smile on her face when they had walked in, but now she saw the trio it was fading, fast, whilst Ron just turning redder and redder. Harry smirked.

"I would stop now Ron, that shade of red definitely doesn't go well with your hair." Ginny giggled and Hermione soon found herself joining in. Ron huffed before cracking a small smile. Anthony panicked, this wasn't meant to happen, Ron was meant to get mad and beat up the brunet, Hermione was meant to console a weeping Ginny and he would be hailed by them for saving Ginny from a creepy stranger and his friend. Ginny introduced them.

"Guys, this is Harry Devens and Neville Longbottom. Harry, Nev this is Hermione Granger, my brother Ron Weasley and Anthony Potter." She said pointing to the different people. Hermione and Ron shook hands with the two boys whilst Anthony just nodded. Hermione checked her watch.

"Sorry, we have to go; we have a meeting in the Head's carriage," She said, "Ginny too." The group of Gryffindors nodded before leaving. Harry growled as soon as they left.

"My brother had ulterior motives."

"How'd you know?"

"I dunno a twin thing?" Suddenly the door opened and a blonde stepped in. Neville froze; she smiled at the two boys.

"You haven't seen any nargles have you?" Luna said to the boys. "It has been a while since I last saw them, I think it was around Christmas in my forth year. Yes, it was the mistletoe that was up." She continued dreamily. "Oh well, I better go. See you Neville, bye Harry. I will see you in a few hours at the sorting ceremony." She said and bounced away. Harry cocked his head to one side and looked at Neville; soon both were laughing their heads off.

Harry and Neville waited outside the Great Hall as Dumbledore introduced the pair to the school.

"Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Devens are transfer students after many years of home schooling. Now they will be sorted into the seventh years." Harry and Neville walked down the centre of the Great Hall. Harry looked down hidden in his cloak as Neville was sorted in to Gryffindor. Finally he headed up to the stool; he pushed his hood back and let his eyes wander over the teachers.

_So today you will be Mr. Devens. I remember when I last sorted you. _The hat murmured.

'_How do you know that?'_

_As the Sorting Hat I am apart of a Nexus between the worlds. Last time you had preferences, are they still the same?_

'_Yes'_

_Very well I suppose then _**Gryffindor! **

Harry elegantly stood up and placed the hat on the stool. He sat down next to Ginny and Neville, Ginny nudged him.

"Look at Dumbledore. He has his sparkle back. Apparently he lost it 13 years ago. No-one knows why." She whispered, Harry looked up and saw that the Headmaster was smiling, and his infamous twinkle was there. Harry nodded at the Headmaster before going back to his meal.

After the meal Dumbledore stood up.

"Students, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. As you all know, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. Mr. Filch has a list of banned items on his office door, totaling at a number of 4,978 items. If you have any queries then please ask Mr. Filch. As you may have noticed we have a large number of additions to the staff table. This year our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Remus Lupin," The hall was full of applause, Dumbledore continued, "We also have the pleasure of having some Aurors teach as assistant teachers for the year. Please welcome Mr. James Potter, who will be helping in Transfiguration and Defense, Sirius Black, Potions and Transfiguration and Lily Potter, Charms." The hall filled up with applause and Anthony Potter looked smug, as usual.

"Now prefects, if you could lead the way to the dorms?" Soon the Great Hall was emptying. Harry and Neville followed Ginny to the dorms, and soon they were both asleep.

* * *

Well I hoped you liked it...

Press the bluey-purple button and tell me... Or you can go on my piczo an review there once I put it up...It is the link on my profile page...


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! -hides- I know that I have been missing for a while. But it wasn't my fault. I have had a lot of school stuff on and I went to China for a little while. But the biggest thing is I bought a notebook to write my fanfics in and I write em and don't really get around to typing them up. I actually wrote this chapter over a month ago... I will try and update soon. I have handwritten to the end of chapter 8. It rambles a bit though, but it all works out.. Any way I have just been trying to put this off... -sigh-

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it really got me off my butt and typing again!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, would I be writing on this site??

* * *

Harry sighed as he watched the owl post come in. He hadn't gotten that much sleep last night with Anthony trying to be discreet when he tried to sneak down to the kitchens. Tried being the keyword of that last thought. First he dropped a book, knocked over a boot, stubbed his toe on Harry's trunk, walked into a bed post and swore loudly several times. And to top it all, the whole show was in full candle light, yep, Anthony definitely had potential. Then Harry realized the full extent of it all. There was a muddy path leading from their dormitory straight to the kitchen, and several suits of armor had been knocked around. After Harry followed the path before doubling back to the kitchen and eventually sighed as the owl post came in.

A snowy owl skimmed over the Gryffindor table before landing in front of Harry and Neville. Harry picked up some toast and fed it to his owl, gave her some bacon and let her drink some of his pumpkin juice and coffee before opening the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_How's Hogwarts? Does it past your standards? I found your letter from Dumbledore when I was cleaning your room. You didn't tell me that they would be teaching there. I can't wait to see their faces when they find out the truth, assuming I will be there. You are a smart child, knock them dead and show my stupid sister what she missed out on when she left you. Miss you._

_Mum._

Anthony watch Harry in disbelief as Hedwig pecked at Harry's cereal, eating bits and pieces between Harry's eating. Harry gave her a kiss on her head before flying off, Anthony snorted in laughter but stopped as soon as Harry looked up and glared. He froze under his unknown brother's cold stare. The teachers were walking up and down the tables handing out timetables. Lily walked up to Anthony with a full timetable with as many advanced classes as she could talk the teachers into letting him do. Sirius and Remus walked down to Harry and Neville with an air of "I hate this person because I have to" around them and told the two boys to stay after breakfast to organize their timetables.

...

"Mr. Devens and Mr. Longbottom, welcome to Hogwarts. If you don't mind we have decided to do assessments of you powers in these booths." Dumbledore waved his hand and several booths popped up. "Just work your way through them and do exactly what the teachers say."

"Yes sir."

...

Harry stepped into the first booth and found Professor Flitwick and Lily Potter waiting in the booth. Lily smiled before speaking.

"Hello Mr. Devens. I'm Lily or Professor Potter; I am going to ask you a few questions. Can you do an Accio charm for me?" Harry raised an eyebrow at her tone before flicking his wand and an apple came racing from the teachers table before landing gently in his hand. Lily's smile dropped whilst Flitwick looked impressed. The next ten minutes were spent with Flitwick getting more and more excited while Lily scowled at the thought of someone showing up her son. By the end Flitwick was practically bouncing in excitement.

"Mr. Devens, I was wondering if you would like to join the Advanced Magical Theory group, you did not mention it in your letter." He squeaked.

"I didn't know about it the theory class; I would like to do it." Fliwtick's face lit up and Harry grinned before leaving the booth. He walked into the defense booth to find James and Remus. They were standing a metre and a half apart and were pointedly looking away from each other. Harry coughed and they both jumped.

"Hello Mr. Devens, welcome. My name is Professor Potter and this in Professor Lupin." Harry noticed there was a tired air around his father.

"Just call me Harry." He replied; both men nodded before Remus shot a spell at Harry with no warning. Harry instinctively threw his arms in front of him and the spell hit a shield and flew to the ceiling. James spun around to look at Remus who had a huge grin on his face.

...

Remus conjured some chairs and gestured for the other two to sit down.

"Harry, I read your OWL results; it is extremely rare to get an O+. If your results are just as good you will be able to get in without having to do the entrance exam. Now I have some questions to ask you. What is your boggart?"

"When I last checked it was a dementor."

"What was one of the most difficult spells for you to learn and when did you learn it?"

"I was 13 years old when I produced my first patronus," Both men stared in shock, "but it may have been when I perfected it when I was 16."

"Explain." Remus said, Harry waved his hand and Prongs burst from his fingertips, Remus' eyes widened. Not only had Harry produced a wandless, silent patronus; he was holding back. He narrowed his eyes and decided to investigate this new student.

"Well Mr. Devens, welcome to Advanced NEWT dada." James said with a grin on his face. Harry nodded and left.

"Dada? What possessed you to say Dada?" Remus muttered. Harry knew that any tension between the two men would soon dissolve.

...

Harry had worked through the other examinations extremely quickly; one of the results was Madame Pomfrey walking around muttering nonsense about irresponsible adolescents and young people needing insulation. Potions was a boring affair which started with Sirius leaving before he arrived. All Harry had left was Transfiguration; he walked to the booth where his godfather had escaped to. He sighed when he saw a large pile of papers on the desk.

"Begin." McGonagall stated, and so he did.

...

Anthony walked into the common room and glared at the two new 7th years. He headed up to his dorm and began to write a letter.

_Uncle W,_

_There are some weird new arrivals here at Hogwarts: a Harry Devens and Neville Longbottom. I do not trust them and neither does mum. She told me to tell you to look them up in the registry. Dad and Sirius have been sulking for days about my brother. I don't see what they are so worked about, though I would have liked to actually know him at one point. Anyway I better go; Devens is probably stealing my spotlight. For some reason he attracts people to him. I can not believe some one would do that. He is probably jinxing Ginny to fawn over him._

_Your Nephew,_

_Anthony Lucas Potter, Boy-Who-Lived._

* * *

Well... There it was the 5th chapter that I wrote ages ago. I hope you liked it... I also have another story to type up. Forgetful Love (A wonderful author who you should check out) let me adopt one story which I haven't started yet and also let me have one of her ideas (The Broken Locket) which is my first finished fanfic ever. I have written it out and just have to type all 30 odd pages up. I know it doesn't sound like much but I wrote it in about two weeks with a crazy edito... I mean awesome best friend who took all my notes for the classes I wasn't paying attention in. Somehow those few weeks resulted in a few of my best results... anyway enough rambling.

I hope you liked this chapter and I would be happy to hear you thoughts or answer any questions... Seriously, I would really like your thoughts, I mean I doubt that all you subscribers subscribed coz you hated this story and I have anon. reviews enabled for those without an account. I don't mean to sound whiney but it really would make my day a bit better... though... I don't really like flames... Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Everybody!!! I finally typed up this chapter! -YAY- and I hope you like it!

disclaimer: I don't own or make a profit from the HP characters

_Harry ran through the manor laughing as his brother ran after him with a smile on his face. The two boys ran into the living room and their parents lifted them both up. James hugged Harry with a huge smile on his face, suddenly the scene changed and James looked sadly at Harry, he turned to Lily who looked mad. She pointed her wand discreetly at Harry and he sighed and put Harry down. Harry felt himself say something and watched as the family walked off. Harry felt cold as they left him in the large train station. He saw a man walk up to him and bent down. Harry smiled when he recognized his uncle. Vernon and his family came around every now again with his family but had stopped a while ago. Vernon picked Harry up and suddenly they were with Petunia and Dudley, all smiling together. The scene changed again and Harry was with Dudley and Neville. He was at the point where he had just changed his look. He had an assortment of streaks in his hair, and had pierced an ear. This was his disguise for Harry decided that he needed to look different for Hogwarts. He took off his glasses and they were with Petunia, Mrs. Longbottom and Vernon, Harry had gotten contacts. He was finally ready, ready to see his parents with his true family behind him. _Harry sat up in his bed as he woke up. He was having visions of this Harry more and more recently but this was the only he truly remembered. He checked his watch, it was 6:30, he got up to go for a jog around the lake. He contemplated about this new world before he looked at the Quidditch Pitch, it was empty. Harry grinned.

James Potter walked out to the Quidditch Pitch to have some alone time and to escape his wife. He was amazed when he saw Harry Devens flying around the Quidditch Pitch at full speed. He stopped and let go of something with his eyes closed before racing off again. James realized he was chasing after the snitch with perfect precision. He called the boy down.

"You play quidditch?"

"Yeah"

"Trying out for the team?"

"Nah…"

"WHY NOT????! You…YOU WILL BE OUR SAVIOR!!! YOU WILL WIN US DE CUP!"

"Don't have time." Harry said, hiding the real reason that he did not want to play. When he had captained Gryffindor in their first match against Hufflepuff Death Eaters attacked fatally wounding almost both entire teams, only Harry, Ron and Ginny had got out unscathed from the pitch. James continued, determined to get the child to fly.

"What positions did you play?"

"Ummmm… Seeker, chaser, keeper, beater..." He said sheepishly.

"Whoa… That is a lot of positions. If you won't play… will you ref?"

"Sure… why not." Harry said, happy that he was getting to know this James. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Escapingmywife" he murmured.

"What…I didn't hear you." Harry said with a smirk.

"Escaping my wife, I love Lily. But she has changed since she gave birth." He said sadly, Harry placed a hand on his fathers back before turning and walking off.

Harry walked into transfiguration and sat up the back next to Neville. McGonagall started her speech about the importance of NEWTs. Harry watched as Sirius began mouthing the speech behind her back. Glancing around he saw that everyone looked bored; using his marauder heritage he wandlessly cast a spell that made his teachers hair change color, of the fluro variety. She had not noticed yet but everyone else had. He cast another spell that made Anthony's ears morph into bunny ears and his teeth grew in size. Sirius noticed immediately and turned bright red from trying to keep in his laughter, unfortunately he let out a snort that made the professor spin around. This was the last straw for the two men, her red-face clashing horribly with her hair. The two cracked up laughing and fell on the floor rolling around. McGonagall walked up to them and knelt down.

"If you two act like students, I shall treat you like them," she hissed, "Detention, Potter with Snape. Black with Filch." Both men sat up with identical looks of horror on their face. "And give me your mirrors." James' lip shook with big eyes and she felt her resolve begin to crack. Harry jumped up, feeling the need to step in.

"DON'T GIVE IN PROFESSOR!" He yelled passionately. The two grown men glared at him as he put on his most innocent face.

Harry grinned at James Potter as he sat next to Hermione in the Advanced DADA class. James was still bristling about the situation in Transfiguration but unfortunately for him had no solid evidence. Harry looked confused as Sirius and Lily walked into the room. Lily immediately stood by Anthony while the rest of the class looked confused at Professor Lupin.

"Class, today we are going to learn about boggarts. Professor Potter and Black are here to join us because they have a free lesson and to help control the boggarts. You really should have been introduced to them in your third year, but your Professor…Radcliffe did not see it as relevant. Mr. Devens, could we talk in my office?"

Remus swept Harry into a hug as soon as the door was closed behind him.

"You have grown up so much in the last 13 years." Remus said, laughing at Harry's expression. "Your scent is practically indistinguishable from James'; I never wanted them to abandon you, but I could not stop it. I want you to be careful. Lily and Anthony probably already dislike you enough without knowing you are Harry Potter."

"Don't worry. I will only tell those I see worthy. Can you keep an eye on Dad? I have been having flashbacks and I think he was not as involved in the abandonment as we thought. I think Lily is more conniving than I originally thought." Remus nodded and they both headed back into the classroom.

Harry walked into see Ron turning a spider into Anthony is a Fluro Pink Bunny suit. Remus turned to James who nodded.

"Mr. Potter would you like to try?"

"No… I am the Boy-Who-Lived, I am not afraid of anything." Anthony replied arrogantly. Remus turned to Harry who nodded. Stepping in front of the boggart it began to morph and spin through many scenes. He saw the interior of the Shrieking Shack, the window of the Astronomy tower and a familiar tomb-stone before it stopped.

What do you think? I know some parts seem filler but it should work out in the end. Review please!!!

also... I will be introducing an OC called Jazz soon, I do know what to do with her in the story but I don't know what to do with her character-wise. On my Piczo there is a page called Jazz. I am going to have a competition with what Jazz will be like. The link is in my profile under homepage. There is also a page called Anthony which is where you can write your opinion on Anthony. If he needs improvement, what you like about him, what you hate about him, how I can make him more... evil...

And another also, there is a poll on my profile about story ideas for me to write next. Feel free to vote.


	7. Chapter 7

Now aren't you all proud of me! I updated! I tell you it is really annoying when I sit there and cackle about leaving you readers off at a random cliffie... then I remember you haven't read it yet and I have to type it up...

_**DISCLAIMER TIME: **_I solemnly swear that I do not own Harry Potter... except all the books, dvds and posters which are in my room...

I hope you like it...and I really hope that I can update soon... I'll put rants and reasons at the end k?

* * *

The boggart stopped on a fluttering veil in front if the class. Anthony snickered as he saw the drapery. Harry heard the whispering of the veil again, but this time it was clear.

"Minister… What happened to Harry Potter?"

"He just collapsed and died. I think he gave up… wanted to be with his lost family." Suddenly a bright green light flew out of nowhere and a man whose face was hidden from the class flew past them and into the veil. He watched it repeat, again and again, His godfather falling through the veil. All the built-up guilt over the years spilt out of him. He stared straight at the falling body, almost empty, a single tear rolled down his face. He turned his head around towards the class behind him. They were all chilled by the empty stare. Neville stepped forward to help but James put a hand on his shoulder.

"He needs to do it himself." He said quietly, Neville nodded sadly. Harry's empty stare went around the class before it stopped. Sirius was looking at him intensely; Harry's eyes were immediately filled with sorrow. Sirius smiled slightly, and mouthed four words. _It's not your fault. _Suddenly he blinked and the four words reverberated through his body. He turned back to the boggart and it changed instantaneously. The dementor that replaced the veil chilled the air, Harry felt himself go faint. It was never a good idea for him to face a dementor, real or not, after having a minor breakdown like the one he just had. He heard a voice; or rather a combination of voices call his name as he collapsed in front of the boggart.

"Harry!"

Sirius was about to run over to Harry when Neville got in front of him. The boggart changed and there was Mrs. Longbottom, tottering around absentmindedly like his parents, Neville just ignored it as he picked Harry up and looked at Remus, who gave a small nod. He walked with the smaller boy and went inside of Remus' office. Sirius flew up the stairs behind him. The class looking on in surprise whilst Lily and Anthony bristled slightly in the back, James turned back to the class.

"Okay, can anyone tell me why Mr. Devens' boggart changed?" Hermione's hand flew up immediately.

"He got over his fear of…the… curtain sir." She responded. Remus nodded and the lesson continued.

Neville lay Harry down on the sofa in Remus' office and turned to Sirius.

"Why do you care?" He said quietly before leaving for his class. Sirius sighed and grabbed the chocolate that was lying on the desk; he winced when he saw it was Honeydukes best chocolate. Remus was going to kill him, but sacrifices have to be made. He enervated Harry and passed him the chocolate. Harry nibbled at it tiredly whilst looking at his Godfather.

"How are you feeling?" Sirius asked gently.

"Let's just say I am not ready to break anyone out of Azkaban again soon." Harry said with a small smile, Sirius smiled as well, ruffling Harry's hair before he froze.

"Again???!!! What do you mean again??" Harry laughed nervously, looking out of the corner of his eyes for an escape. "What happened once I left?" Harry shrugged.

"What happened to you Sirius?" He asked, Sirius sighed.

"I fell and the next thing I knew I was waking up and Lily and James were standing over me."

"And?"

"I may have… given a manly yell…"

"Which means you shrieked like a little girl…" Harry said; Sirius looked affronted.

"I did not! It was a manly yell." Harry just shook his head sadly.

"So then what happened?"

"I erm… fainted and when I woke up there was Anthony, he was a sweet child then, only 7, maybe a bit corrupted. We talked and he left. I read the Prophet and discovered that you had been missing. It took me a while, but I eventually got used to having you parents back. Peter never betrayed your parents. That I was glad about, the only things wrong with this world was there were no you and Remus hated me… I still don't know why."

Harry smiled and gave him a small hug.

"Well one down, one to go." He said, suddenly the school bell rang though out the class. Sirius looked nervous.

"We better get to Potions…quickly."

"Why?? I can't believe it…you actually want me to use my brain!" Harry asked.

"I kinda gave you the… last of Rem's Honeydukes best bar of chocolate…" Harry grinned. They both stood up and quickly walked out to the office and then the classroom. Harry held onto his bag as they practically ran to the dungeons, the rest of the class looked confused.

Harry sat at the back of his potions class watching Severus Snape actually give directions on how to make the potion, instead of pushing the students head first into making it. He explained magical properties of the ingredients and soon the students were making the potions easily. Harry bit his lip as he made the potion. He knew that Snape was a bit better in this universe, but Neville had triple potions with him at one point. He hoped that Neville will be fine when it came time for that.

Harry grinned as he stirred the last turn he had to do for the potion; it was possible the first time he had brewed a nearly perfect potion without Snape's book from sixth year. He looked up to see his Potions Professor look at his potion and nod his assent. Snape strolled back to the front of the class where Sirius was sitting bored, Sirius glared at Snape who half nodded, he waved at Harry and left for one of his Transfiguration classes. Harry sighed; classes in this world were nowhere near as fun as the ones in his world. Especially since Neville, Hermione, Ron and Anthony were not in his Potions Class. The bell rang and he left the class, specially charming the room so as soon as the students left Snape would be dressed in clothes not unlike the ones his boggart wore in 3rd year. He really pitied Sirius, who would be getting the blame at one point.

Later that night

Remus Lupin sighed as he went into his office, finally being able to eat the chocolate bar he had been saving for the last few days. He looked at the empty space where it was and the now empty wrapper. He paused to think, no-one had been in the room except…

Sirius Black sat in his quarters and sneezed. He absentmindedly rubbed his neck before stopping. He gulped quietly and warded his room. He took out a post it note and wrote a simple note.

_Note to Self:_

_Avoid Remus for fear of personally safety._

He nodded to himself and pulled out one of his charmed muggle devices which let him use electronic items in Hogwarts. He was determined to beat Space Invaders level 2 tonight after 3 weeks.

_Anthony,_

_I looked them up in the registry like you asked; you really didn't need to look them up though. I knew the Longbottom's and they were very nice people. I was also very close to the Devens family when I was travelling. They are some of the bravest, kindest people I know. _

_Don't be bothered about Harry "stealing" your spotlight. It may not be intentional; he might not even want to be in the centre of attention all the time. Maybe just leave him alone. I am sure that Ginny is fine and is not under a hex, jinx, curse or spell of any kind._

_By the way, have the Noir's arrived back at school yet? I heard from their mother that they were going to be a bit late into the school year. Tell me when they arrive; I don't want to write a letter to them when they are dealing with family problems. _

_Say hello to everyone for me._

_Uncle W_

_

* * *

_Well? Was it too rushed with Sirius? Coz I rushed Remus and they were close together... I had to have them findout at the same time for future chapters.

Anyways... will you be nice and encourage me to type by reviewing??? please??? and there is a poll on my profile with story ideas, so don't forget to vote!

**_Rant's and Reasons~_**

I am currently unable to use the internet and computer for non school reasons and I have my hawk of a younger brother watching my shoulder asking "why are you readingn those manga things instead of doing homework?" I get so annoyed at himm....his goal in life seems to be get me off the computer for as long as possible... the longest I can go is about 12 awake hours unless I am distracted... He asked why I had Harry Potter FanFics out and I quote myself

"I have them out because I am studying Harry Potter for English... You can ask Mr. Fiford... he said I can do one for my next english class... I have to do it for a project."

And the great thing is... it's all true... though I am still pissed at him for being my overbearing shadow.

well... now I don't have that rule as much... I am meant to be studing non-stop during the holidays... but I really don't want to... My mum dislikes me writing FanFictions and she doesn't know that I put them up so she thinks "they are a waste of time and no-one is going to read the rubbish you leave on the computer anyway... it is not like you out them anywhere to be read" Yea so the reason I can't write so much is pure fear of my mum...,. I am a wimp! I admit it... but I would rather have her not catch me than catch me, ban me from the computer, movies, tv, seeing my friends and watch me like my little brother do math homework etc.

**_End Rant's and Reasons~_**

**_Hope you enjoyed! Review!!!_**

**\m/(-.-)\m/****_  
_**


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the wait! I have complications at home...and I have to write the perfect Twilight Fanfiction in order to bring my friend to the FanFic Side... Anyway here is a Neville Scene, because he is one of the main characters but I haven't put him in much recently... and it has some important facts that build up.

disclaimer- these depress me... I don't own Harry Potter etc.

* * *

Neville Longbottom was standing outside of the 7th year Potions classroom. He triple checked his timetable where it said in clear black writing Potions with and , three times in a row. He glanced at the door; fear was clearly evident in his eyes. Hermione broke away from Anthony and his adoring younger fans that really were skipping class. She looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"Snape's reputation precedes him, but he isn't that bad." Neville carefully raised an eyebrow at the bushy haired girl.

"Really?" he asked sarcastically, she sighed.

"No…not really. But you might be safer than us because you are new, just keep your mind off of it." Neville resisted a laugh, somehow he severally doubted it but he'd try it anyway.

Severus Snape glared at the class of seventh years. Some kept their backs straight and stared past him, some shuddered under his gaze, but one was different. The new student, Longbottom, was avoiding his gaze, but his eyes were full of mirth. He occasionally glanced at Snape but immediately looked away trying not to fall to bits laughing. Neville had tried Hermione's strategy and now at present could not look at Snape without picturing a lovely old women's dress. Snape notched up the glare-meter and the temperature of the room dropped significantly.

"Welcome to your first potions lesson of the year." He drawled, several students shivered at his tone of voice. "There are two reasons you are in this extended class. One, you are exceptionally skilled and need this time to work on harder potions." His eyes swept over to Hermione briefly. "And the second is that you are severely incompetent at this subject yet managed to scrap a pass to continue." He leveled his glare on Anthony Potter who shrunk down into his gaze. Neville wondered where he fit in to all of this. "The other class is full of students that are skilled in other areas. I want you to do your best in this class. You have your NEWTs this year and potions is an important factor of your marks if you choose to take it. Therefore if you fail, your overall mark can drop significantly, please be mindful of this. This is not like your OWLs. You should be mindful of this all year. Every mark you get for this year goes towards a final mark." He said, Neville inwardly slumped in his seat, he was going to fail, he knew it. "This is a Blood-Replenishing Potion. Begin."

Neville read the Potion several times. Suddenly Sirius Black crept up behind him and started talking.

"So you're Neville Longbottom." He stated.

"Yes Professor."

"I've seen you before. You were at the Department at Mysteries, Bellatrix was holding you hostage." Sirius murmured, almost too low for Neville to hear.

"Yes sir." He replied. Sirius turned to look at him shocked.

"Well Neville Longbottom, I think you will just be fine, Harry told me about you. Read page 12 before you start, it may help you." Then he left to check on other students. Neville opened the book and began to read.

Forty-five minutes into the lesson Neville was still reading but he had an advantage that many wouldn't have. He closed the book and began working on the potion. Anthony turned laughed when he saw that Neville only just began, he stopped when Neville quickly got up to where Anthony was after forty-five minutes in less than three. He quickly worked through the Potion. Anthony raised his hand.

"Professors? I think Longbottom is cheating!" he announced, Neville glared at the boy.

"No I'm not; I merely just did extra reading in order to break down the basics of potion-making." Snape raised an eyebrow and surveyed the two potions. He walked to the front of the room and started correcting essays. Neville smirked and turned back to his potion.

There was ten minutes of Potions left and Neville was starting his report on the Blood-Replenishing Potion. Anthony was among the majority of the group how had not completed the potion yet, but after Hermione finished she was giving him hints on how to complete the potion. Neville looked up when he heard her take a large in-take of breath. Anthony's potion was turning a bright yellow colour, the exact opposite of the purple it was meant to be. She warily took a step back, her face was ashen. Anthony looked at her confused.

"Professor!!" she called, Snape looked up to see the Potion bubbling over the edge, he wouldn't get there in time, and none of the dunderheads that he taught would have known how to counteract the boomslang.

"Everyone, get as far away from the cauldron as you possibly can!" He yelled; the whole class drew themselves to the edges of the room or onto a desk as they watched the potion bubble. Suddenly Neville jumped up and tossed in a teaspoon of Paprika. The bubbling stopped and the potions turned a blue-purple colour. Everyone looked at him in awe.

"I told you, I did some extra reading. It was all on page 12." He said, everyone sighed and Hermione immediately ran over to her textbook and started reading what she obviously thought was a preface by the author.

"30 points for successfully counteracting the ingredients, 20 points for reading extra material to Gryffindor." Snape said, the class all gasped, Severus Snape had never given out that many points in one go. Ever. "And 10 points from Gryffindor for sheer idiocy Mr. Potter." They all relaxed, Hell had not frozen over yet.

Neville gathered his books and left the class room in a fairly happy mood. He headed towards the Common Room when suddenly he head Anthony call out his name. He turned and the younger boy stormed up to him.

"You made a fool of me in front of my Godfather!" Anthony hissed.

"No I didn't. You did that yourself."

"Listen here Longbottom. Ever since you and your friend Devens came things have been going a bit shit for me. Now I'm the Chosen One, all you do is make me seem incompetent."

"Wow! Big Word!" Neville gasped.

"Listen, I'm not gonna be the only one that is unhappy about this. My friends, the Noir family will be coming back to school soon. And they will definitely set you straight." He hissed.

"Is that meant to be a threat?" Neville asked, surprised. Anthony drew his arm back and punched Neville. Or at least tried to. Neville side stepped and watched as Anthony was thrown completely of balance and began to fall down some stairs. Neville turned and strode up to the common room.

"I can't help but hope they have better aim than Potter." He said to himself.

* * *

Well... there it was... I hope you liked it...


	9. Chapter 9

Gomen lovely readers... I am sorry for taking so long to update... my only excuse is I typed up a page then saved it on a USB then lost said USB then got braces and extractions... But now I have updated!! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! I shalt stun you with my lovely coughnotreallycough writing skills about bunnies and ponies and miniature pigs!

Disclaimer: ... damn you disclaimer...you make me cry...one day...one day I shall write a story and then not have to write a disclaimer mwa ha ha ha ha!! cough cough retch...  
right-ti-oh on with the story!

* * *

Harry tuned out as the rest of the class listened to Lily give the traditional NEWTs speech. He was sketching again, a memory on a piece of parchment. He looked at the picture tenderly and tapped it silently. The picture was immediately filled with life. There was Neville standing in the lake looking at a frilly specimen of water plant, Luna was hanging from a branch reading the Quibbler her hair swinging out, brushing the top of Ginny's head, who was playing chess against her brother. Hermione was leaning against the tree revising some of her homework for their next exam. Harry smiled at the sketch when his picture-self entered and pressed a kiss on Ginny's hair, brushing Luna's away before he pulled out his own sketch book.

"Mr. Devens!" Lily enunciated clearly, Harry's head shot up to look at the smirking face of his alternate mother. "I was just asking if you could manage a levitation spell to show the class. Only if you can manage it though." Harry glared at the woman who was obviously trying to make a fool out of the home-schooled boy. He lazily waved his wand and Ron and Anthony floated out of their chairs, he hummed as he directed the pair around the classroom in a waltz. Hermione gasped in amazement whilst Flitwick got up and clapped.

"Excellent Mr Devens! Excellent! That is actually a brilliant lead up to our next subject that will be studied in Charms. Now someone tell me why the human levitation is so hard?" Hermione's arm shot up and the class started a discussion about human spells.

Harry spent the next lesson helping the students levitate other students around the room. He grinned at the end of the class. Hermione had managed to levitate three students at one time, but was unable to move them at all. Ron was able to levitate one student at a time only but had fantastic control and could make them move easily. Anthony… not so good, Anthony had only managed to levitate Professor Flitwick about two feet off the ground and that was when he was physically exhausted afterwards. Harry was proud to say that he had learnt the tango successfully and was on his way to try a rendition of _Masquerade, _Hermione's favourite song from the muggle play. The bell between classes rang and the class began to pack up quickly. Flitwick's squeaky voice rang over the classroom din,

"Don't forget that the Theory Entrance Exam will begin in half an hour. Mr Devens would you mind waiting behind for a few moments?"

---

"That was wonderful magic Mr Devens, the closest I have ever seen to that level is Mr Noir's magic, and even that is nowhere near your talent, did you have any special training over the years?" Harry's eyes softened.

"My family was often under threat; I had to learn this magic to help protect my family." Flitwick nodded sympathetically.

"Now Mr Devens on to the main topics, you do not have to do the Entrance Exam for Magical Theory and also would you consider tutoring younger year levels? I know this is your NEWT year and you will have a lot of work, but from what I have heard Charms is not you forte, so I believe that you will be capable of multi tasking."

"Of course, I will do my best." Harry said with a smile.

"Thank you my boy, you have a spare lesson now I believe, use it wisely." Harry grinned, not noticing that he no longer had his drawing.

---

Hermione looked at the picture in her hand. It tugged at her memories. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. She looked at the closeness of all the characters in the picture; they were all familiar, except the last boy. He looked a bit like James Potter and Harry Devens. She blinked in surprise when a male and a female walked into the picture for a few seconds before leaving. _They look like the Noir's_ were her last thoughts before she entered the theory examination room.

---

Harry walked down the stairs towards the Entrance Hall with a list in his hand, he read through it carefully, ordering the points on level of urgency. He froze at the bottom of the stairs as he heard some voices drift upwards from the Hall.

"Mr Noir, I trust that your holiday was satisfactory." Dumbledore stated, Harry cocked his head to one side. School had started almost a week ago yet there were students still arriving.

"Yes sir, our mother is sorry about the wait but there was some urgent business at home." A girl replied, Harry had to strain to hear her soft voice.

"Of course, your uncle sent me a note and your sister, Azurite; she is not coming this year?"

"No, she was awarded an academic exchange to France this year. It is just me and Amethyst this year." Harry froze at the voice, memories of the last battle racing through his mind.

"Of course, she is very lucky to have received that award." Dumbledore answered benignly. "You best return to your dorms, Mr Noir I have reason to believe that your Magical Theory Exam will start in a few moments." Harry stumbled away; the memories were hurtling through his mind. He couldn't stop them, they hurt so much. He had to save them this time, he needed to.

---

Hermione took one last look at the mysterious picture before the exam was due to start. She gasped when she saw the picture go darker, Luna faded away with a sad smile, Neville collapsed and fell under the water. Ron spun to look at a distant enemy before he jumped up and threw spells, she watched as Ginny stood by her brother until they fell in the picture. She looked at the strange boy who was watching this, not moving. She screamed when her picture's clothes and skin was cut, bruises appearing magically; she saw her body flash into something mangled beyond recognition. And the boy in the centre of the screamed a silent scream, tears running down his cheeks. She curled up into a ball and sobbed, ignoring everyone around her.

"Hermione!!"

"Miss Granger? Miss Granger, are you alright?"

"Someone get the nurse!" She distantly heard the door open.

"Mione! Ron open the doors, clear a path to the Hospital Wing!"

"Mr Noir, be careful. Make sure that she gets there quickly. Don't worry Hermione, you'll be okay." A disjointed symphony of concern rang around Hermione as she was picked up. She pressed closer into the warm body as she let the visions overtake her. She no longer saw the picture of a group of friends. She saw their deaths clearly in her minds eye, to vivid for her to come up on her own. And that scared her.


	10. Chapter 10

OMG! I can't believe it! can you! Two chapters up in less than two weeks! I specially typed this for you even though I had a cold. (I am streaming my headache through Harry) because...guess what!... I started this one year ago... Anyway I feel like cra--- excrement.... ((Sorry have been watching Dead Poets in class)) This chapter hopefully won't confuse you... I have recieved commets about this being confusing.. Do you find it so?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any character except the younger Noir children and Anthony.

* * *

"Harry! HARRY!" Harry spun around to see his godfather racing after him. Sirius bent down panting. Harry grinned, and knelt down to talk to his godfather.

"Was a three minute run to long for you, old man?" he said with a mocking tone, Sirius looked up at Harry with a glare.

"No… Harry, you have to go to the infirmary, Hermione collapsed. No one knows what happened." Harry's eyes widened and he patted his pockets. He groaned and ran back towards the school at full speed. Sirius gulped in some huge breaths before he followed the teenager.

Harry sprinted to the hospital wing; he couldn't believe that he forgot the picture. He stopped when he saw Ron and Anthony leaving the domain of the Nurse. Ron was looking sick but when Anthony nudged him and pointed at Harry he looked even sicker.

"Oi! Devens, didn't see you at the exam… why didn't you go? To stupid for theory?" Harry felt the familiar bubbling in his gut. He wanted to curse that boy so much; he inhaled deeply and cocked his head to one side.

"How is this possible? Your best friend has just collapsed and you are attempting to bait me. You are pathetic Potter." He strode strongly past Anthony and as he brushed past he whispered the answer to his question. "And for your information Potter, I already got into Magical Theory, no exam necessary." Just as he reached the doors he turned and did something rather embarrassing on his part. Harry James Potter Devens poked his tongue out at his twin brother.

---

Harry walked into the wing and took an involuntary step backwards. The male Noir looked up and narrowed his eyes. He stood up abrupt, dropping Hermione's hand. He walked over to Harry and thrust a slip of paper into his hand.

"Maybe this will teach you not to leave enchanted memoirs around." He sneered; Harry looked into the picture to see it filled with the pain of the war. He looked up at the boy, before sighing and stomping over to a bed and sat down on it.

"How was I supposed to know that it would channel my thoughts?" He asked rubbing his forehead.

"Well let's see. Third Year in charms, fourth year in charms, fifth year in charms and oh guess what! SIXTH YEAR CHARMS!" he roared before looking at the sleeping girl a concerned expression flitted across his face. Harry found himself getting worked up.

"Well excuse me. I was homeschooled for those years so I don't see why you have the right to yell at me." He said sardonically, the other boy looked up.

"You know as well as I do, _Potter,_ that you and I both went through these classes together." Harry inhaled sharply before he felt his eye throbbing.

"Well excuse me I was distracted. Let me think, third year I had a mass murderer after me, fourth year I was concentrating on trying to stay alive against three of the most deadly tasks a teenager could face. Fifth year I had a megalomaniac after me and I had to lead a defence group with people older than me! Oh and I also had the ministry on my back the whole time! And Sixth year was just crazy; I mean I had a megalomaniac and the person that hated me the most in the world teaching me the subject that I knew like the back of my hand but I couldn't improve my skills under his evil eye. And I was chasing crazy the disembodied soul of said megalomaniac." He vented, he felt oddly relieved after that. He stood up and walked over to Hermione.

"Get better Mi." He murmured, brushing her hair out of her face. He took one last glance at the other boy before he walked out of the infirmary. He rubbed his head in annoyance; this was getting very confusing to the veteran.

---

"You know, my brother isn't that bad." He turned to see a girl with short curly brown hair. Her mismatched eyes glinted at him with amusement. She smiled softly and took his hand. He followed wordlessly as she dragged him into an abandoned classroom. Her touch was so familiar, so warm.

"I'm Amethyst Jasmine Noir." He took her hand and shook it; one of his eyebrows was raised slightly.

"Okay…my last name is a bit longer than that, but here we use Noir." She admitted, she walked around him, as if surveying him. She raised her eyes and looked directly into his eyes.

"I know who you are Harry Potter. I know your secret." She walked up to him and poked him in the centre of his forehead.

"My brother can be very protective, especially with Hermione Granger. He won't harm anyone. I promise, marauders honour." He looked up in shock. She winked before walking out the room, leaving a very dumbfounded Harry Potter. He took off his glasses and rubbed the point between his eyes. He snapped out of his reverie as he heard the school bell go. Shaking his head he walked out of the room and joined the stream of students to their next class.

---

Harry groaned as he walked into the Boys Dormitories for Gryffindor Seventh Years. He walked straight past the group of excited boys and slumped head first on to his bed. His attempt at sleep was wreaked when Neville threw a pillow at him. He turned over and squinted at the laughing boy before wandlessly threw three pillows at Neville. The other boys stopped at the powerful wave of magic. Ron, Seamus and Dean had looks of awe, Noir looked of complete indifference and Anthony had a look of loathing on his face. Harry pulled the pillow that was thrown at him over his head and yelled into it. Ron coughed to fill in the otherwise awkward silence.

"Let's go visit Mione again." He said and pushed Anthony out of the room.

"As if she is that powerful, I bet she won't wake up for about a week." Said boy muttered as the four Gryffindors walked out of the room, leaving Noir and the two new boys. Harry felt his eyelids grow heavier.

"Next time be more careful with your memoirs Potter." Noir hissed scathingly at Harry, Neville looked confused as Harry fell slowly asleep.

"Yeah, sure. G'night Nev. G'nigh Ferre." He heard himself slur as he fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Do you know who Noir is?? Thanks to the 93 reviewers, 294 subscribers, 113 Favourites and 55 C2's for this story. I am glad you like it and have supported my through out my story over the last year.


	11. Chapter 11

First of all: Whooo! longest chapter yet, over double the first one and many of the others.

Secondly: This chapter is jointly dedicated to doRodrigo, reviewer One Hundred, (I know this is getting confusing for a few of people so hopefully this will help clear it up a bit, but alot will be explained around chapter -meep- twentyish, some more next chapter hopefully) and to Isa-BELLA Swan91 who guessed who our main Noir was, though to the people who guessed: I thought some of the ideas were brilliant.

Thirdly: I keep changing the summary everynow and again so if you can think of one can you tell me please?

Disclaimer.... Not mine, I don't own the series...

* * *

Hermione lay in the bed as still and as pale as stone. She had woken up earlier that week but now was drifting in and out of consciousness. Harry was sitting at the head of the bed watching her fragile form. He stood up and began to head out of the Hospital Wing when his arm was gripped suddenly. He looked at the pale and sunken girl; he knelt so he was eyelevel with the girl.

"What was that?" She rasped, her voice was dry from a screaming fit the night before. Harry placed his hand on her throat with a smile that had a hint of irony behind it.

"Don't talk yet. It was just a dream," she gave him a condensing look and when he saw she was about to talk he continued quickly, "more of a nightmare. A nightmare of another world, I know you don't believe in divination but it's true."

"Tell me." She murmured just soft enough for her voice to be unaffected; her brown eyes were shining with compassion. Harry nodded quickly before standing up.

"Not here."

---

Smuggling Hermione Granger out of the Hospital Wing was no hard feat for Harry Potter. Telling Hermione Granger about the War in his world was. They had been sitting on the hill over looking the Founders Lake for at least twenty minutes, the lake that was hidden from view, whilst the Black Lake was cold and foreboding, this lake was calming and serene.

"I wasn't lying before; the picture you saw was connected to me, connected to my world." Hermione turned in confusion as he stared at the reflection of the sun on the lake. The masks that he had worn for the past week and a half had dropped and Hermione saw how old and how tired Harry really looked, his face was weary as he rubbed his left wrist slowly. His green eyes no longer showed the passion and laughter that he had in the first week but now they showed the pain he must have been in.

"I was brought into this world on the thirty-first of July. In my world I had lost a lot of my friends and family, the only person left that cared about me, as a person, not as a soldier," Harry said hollowly, remembering Fawkes' last message, "Fawkes managed to send me here, telling me about the differences in the world. I didn't care, I was exhausted and alone, I just wandered around, and it didn't really sink in, the war." Hermione reached over and clasped his hand.

"I used to have dreams you know, they were the strangest dreams. I saw you, yes… It was you there, with Ron and I. We used to do such strange things, I think one time we snuck in to the girls toilets and brewed a potion, I don't remember what it was now, but I would if I had to brew it again. The funny thing is I remember slapping my boyfriend, but not as his girlfriend, we were enemies or something, I got the feeling that we didn't really get along." Hermione said quietly, trying desperately to remember her dreams, Harry spun around quickly to look at Hermione.

"You… Malfoy… You… Ferret… You… Him… Boyfriend?" He stuttered obviously in shock, Hermione leaned away slightly with a confused expression.

"I'm dating and have been dating Draco Noir for the last two years, I don't know who this, Malfoy person is." Harry shook himself and grinned at her.

"Don't worry; I think their names are different in the two worlds." Hermione sighed as she realized the boy would light up when not talking about the war.

"Harry, I don't mind if you don't tell me yet. I can see you are still dealing with this. I want to tell you that I will be there for you, when you are ready."

---

Harry smirked as he stood under an arch in one of the lesser used corridors of Hogwarts, Draco Noir rounded the corner and froze at the sight of the taller boy in front of him.

"So you have been dating Hermione for two years have you?" Harry said chillingly, Draco swallowed nervously at the sight. He nodded slowly, his foot going instinctively back, Harry took three steps and stood in front of the blond.

"I know it has been two years, but if you hurt Hermione or I find out you have hurt her, let's just say that you will have to face me, and most people can contest that I am a pretty formidable opponent."

"I don't doubt that." Draco said with an attempt to stand up against the war veteran. "But might I enquire why you are so protective over a girl you have known for about a week or two?"

"She's connected to my Hermione, and she understands me. In all honesty I have waited eight years to threaten someone who dated her, and you are the perfect candidate," Harry said honestly, "I never had any sisters or anything to be protective over, she was, is the closest thing I have to a sister." He finished softly; Draco bit the inside of his cheek and looked down the hall where he could see Ginny, Amethyst and Hermione talking. Harry nodded once at Draco and walked away. Draco sighed,

"Don't be so sure about that Harry." He murmured before he went to join his girlfriend.

---

The next two months at Hogwarts sped through quickly for Harry. He found himself relaxing as he had never done before, finally having a chance to be a student without the constant threat over his head. He grew closer to Hermione and surprisingly found himself enjoying the company of the Noirs, he still had the mental and physical scars made by Draco but in this world it was almost as if he was the alternate Draco Malfoy who should have been there. However, that didn't stop him from calling Draco Ferret and Malfoy.

---

"Hey Malfoy, why isn't there an alternate version of you in this world?" Harry asked, sitting in the stands on the Quidditch Pitch, the first match had gone atrociously, according to Ginny, Anthony had assumed an unofficial position of captaincy and Ron couldn't stop him from drawing up all the plays due to the fact that almost the entire team was wrapped around his little finger. Draco turned to the taller boy, huffing as his hair fell in front of his eyes.

"There is a Draco Malfoy in this world; he lives in France with his parents. According to my resources the Malfoy's aren't Death Eaters or anything in this world, it means he didn't do what I had to." Draco trailed off bitterly, Harry froze at the words. It had been so long and with Draco's new personality Harry's memory of the night on the tower had just faded to the back of his mind. Harry stared at the team as they trained.

"They don't have a chance do they? Maybe Slytherin will finally beat Gryffindor for the first time." Harry said with a soft laugh. Draco looked grateful for the distraction.

"Yeah, unfortunately I'm not on my team and you aren't on yours. Otherwise I would have so much funny kicking your arse."

"As if you would, if I was on my team we'd already have the cup on top of the fireplace in the common room." Draco shoved Harry in the shoulder as they joked around. Anthony Potter glared from the pitch, but stopped as soon as he found himself loosing balance on the broom.

---

Soon it was Halloween and Hogwarts was abuzz with the excitement for the feast that night. Somehow James and Sirius managed to talk Dumbledore into making it a fancy dress feast, Dumbledore had gotten so excited that he cancelled classes for half the day and was spending the whole time picking a costume for Severus to wear. Harry on the other hand was found by Hermione sitting at the edge of the Founder's Lake. Without turning around he began his tale.

"It all revolves around this day, Halloween. He thought it was the day that I would be at my weakest because it was eighteen years after my parent's death exactly. He was wrong. On the first of September a year before my friends and I arrived at Hogwarts, you convinced, well," he drew out the l as Hermione sat next to him, "not convince more like threatened me, to come to school at least for a bit. I soon fell into the habit of school again. I started dating my best friend's sister, but it was a bit awkward. You see; although we spent a month together at her house before school each year, when we got to Hogwarts we didn't spend much time together at all. It was a relationship based heavily off the stories she had heard of me when she was a child. Anyway on our first Quidditch match he decided to attack the school. Out of the fourteen players none came out unharmed, we had at least five fatalities and three in a coma. The match was on Halloween, I left the next day to find out a way to destroy him. You and Ron followed me and we spent the next year on the run from the authorities, death eaters and the Order." Hermione spun around to look confused at the taller bout but he paid no heed.

"A few months in we came across some information that something we wanted was at Lestrange Manor. However when we arrived we found out that they had taken students from the school as hostages. Bellatrix Lestrange crucioed Neville before killing him, I just snapped, I was so mad at her that I didn't need to cast an incantation. Her sister was so furious and sad. I felt so guilty after but then she grabbed you and you were taken to Malfoy Manor, Ron and I were trapped until the Order found us. When we organized a rescue party and went to find you we were ambushed. Eventually the fighting thinned and we found you. It was awful, they used you as a sign that the War had started, it was so heartbreaking, they had dressed you in a white dress and suspended you in the drawing room, and you looked like an angel, a beautiful but broken angel. Luna managed to tell us that you never bent to their torture and they didn't know what our quest was, she then went to join the fighting and never came back.

We buried you in Hogwarts, in a tomb specially erected for you and other war heroes, so they told me, well not buried. I'm not sure if they put the coffin under the ground or not. Knowing the ministry they put the three of us in crystal coffins to be preserved for ever with little plaquey things commemorating us. Ron and I left immediately and we eventually broke down Tom's defences until the last battle, a year after we first left for our mission. It was Halloween again.

Everyone went down in one way or another. Ron was so furious about the deaths he took down six death eaters with him; he must have done his uncles proud. It turned out that Voldemort disguised himself as a regular death eater to try and kill me, unfortunately for him Ginny recognized him and when he fired the Avada curse she… she jumped in the way of if. She died smiling though; I think she was thinking about the world and how it would change. But that was the last straw Voldemort and I duelled next the Black Lake, I killed him. When I cast the curse I pictured not the hate and malice I had for him that I was meant to, '_you have to mean it'_. I collapsed from exhaustion the next minute, close to your tomb and Dumbledore's, right on the edge of the water. Next thing I know I'm being told that I have a chance in this world. I took it and now I am here, in this world where everything is so similar and yet so different." He finished softly; Hermione grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"You lost everyone didn't you?" he nodded softly and she stood up, pulling him up with her. "But who are you really?" Harry gave a wicked grin.

"I'm Harry James Potter-Dursley-Devens, and when I first met you, you said you read about me. My parents were James and Lily Potter; I never had a twin brother as far as I know. I was the school boy nemesis of your boyfriend and I was abandoned in this world at Kings Cross but I was found by Lily's sister who raised this Harry. And as mum said, I intend to give them hell, starting with this party." He said and flounced off; Hermione giggled and ran to catch up with Harry.

"And how do you intend to do that Mr. Potter-Dursley-Devens?" she said with a laugh.

"Well it is fancy dress tonight, and I intend to show up my twin."

* * *

Well, what do you think of the chapter? Just pointing out that it is essential that Draco is mostly OOC. If you have any queries just ask and I'll either explain more or fit it into a chapter. Also, as you can see the is HPGW in this but I wanna change their relationship in this story so that it isn't as... superficial as what I felt was depicted in the books, I want more depth so any advice would be awesome. Next chapter revolves more on Luna and Neville. =D

Drop a line about what you think, but I also have one itty-bitty question. Can you please, please give me ideas for the Halloween costumes. I just know I want Anthony's to be embarassing, but he doesn't know it and then turned into something more embarassing; and Harry's has to be awesome and Luna's, but I have a rough idea for Luna.


	12. Chapter 12

Lookie Lookie! New Chapter!

I have begun to realize that for everything else I seem to be spewing out first chapters but I am going well in this. If you read any of my other stories and want a particular one updated don't hesitate to ask.

_**Disclaimer: **_If I really owned Harry Potter would I be up at 12:30 am trying to find the keys when I need to be at school in 8 hours?

* * *

Harry smiled at the girl next to him stood at the entrance to Hogwarts' Ballroom. He hadn't known it had existed before today and it sounded like the perfect time for him to show up his brother. He held out his arm and Hermione took it daintily. As they neared the double doors which would open up into the grand staircase she giggled in anticipation. Hermione paused and adjusted the dress that she was wearing; she was amazed when Harry found her a deep red Eighteenth Century dress, he easily charmed her hair to an appropriate hairstyle. All in all it was perfect, though she could do with out the corset that she had to wear. Harry looked equally elegant, he had glamoured his streaks away and dressed to match hers. His hair had been lengthened slightly so he could tie parts of it up in a low ponytail, he wore a white satin shirt with a vest on top, he had some black dress pants and on top of the outfit he wore a black cape that was lined red. Hermione was amazed at the power that Harry had, illuminating his own green eyes and turning hers a shocking red and he managed to lengthen their canines. All in all, they looked deadly and knew it.

---

Neville resisted the urge to chuckle when Anthony walked in. Anthony had obviously asked his mother about muggle superheros, and misunderstood. Anthony was obviously trying to look like the big man, but didn't know that not many seventeen-year-old boys wore that type of costume. Anthony was wearing a combination of two jumpsuits. He wore a fluoro-yellow top and flared a pair of lime-green pants. But that was not the end of the atrocity he called a costume, he had matching head band and underpants worn over the jumpsuit.

They were pink with bright orange spots.

If it wasn't for the cape that had C1 sewn on to the back Neville would have thought that he was attempting some sort of disco-era costume.

"Oi! What're you Potter?" Neville asked with a grin.

"I'm a superhero; I thought that much was obvious," Anthony sneered, "can't you see? C1, Chosen One. I'm going to save us all from You-Know-Who, redeem and help run the wizarding world."

"No, I don't know who actually." Neville said, loving as Anthony began to clash horribly with his clothes. "I don't know what is worst, having a savoir that is unskilled as you or having someone as sexist, weak and as fashion-sense deprived as you." Anthony spluttered in indignation.

"I'll have you know that Albus Dumbledore himself tutored me in the fine arts of fashion." He said arrogantly, Neville snorted in amusement and turned on his heel, walking away from the boy who was left in his little personal rainbow.

---

Harry and Hermione smirked as they walked down the large staircase; Harry caught sight of Anthony and pointed him out to Hermione who gave a little laugh at her fluorescent friend. He led her down the stairs with a look of grandeur before bowing to Draco; the boy looked at her in shock before he took his girlfriends arm. Harry grinned to himself when he saw Luna walk drift over to where Neville was standing.

---

"Are you enjoying yourself?" A voice came, Neville span around to look at the stunning Luna Lovegood. She wore a light blue dress and a head piece that glistened in the light. Her eyes were clear and sparkling as she looked at him.

"Kind of, I have fun messing with Potter." He said with a laugh, watching Anthony out of the corner of his eye.

"Why do you like messing with Harry's brother?"

"It's just fun, the differences are amazing." Neville answered, not even listening to himself. He froze as he stood, his eyes almost bulging. Luna sighed and took his arm, leading him away from the hall to an abandoned balcony. She turned around and smiled at the confused boy. He looked at her with a shocked expression as she turned and lent over the edge of the balcony, playing with a leaf on the tree.

"Harry's meeting with Sirius again on Sunday isn't he?" Luna asked dreamily, focussing entirely on the leaf on the tree. Neville nodded slowly but Luna didn't even have to turn around. "Of course he is, he has for nearly two months hasn't he? He should re-schedule this next meeting; otherwise there might be a problem. I think it is wonderful that Harry get's to see his Godfather again." Luna smiled vaguely before she jumped up with ease onto the branch just in front of her. She walked further out until she was framed by the light of the near full moon. Neville's eye's widened as her whole body seemed to glow, Luna looked out past him, her eyes seemed to glaze over momentarily before she snapped back to him.

"Harry and Hermione should be coming in about now." She said with a grin, so similar yet so different from the Luna that Neville knew. She jumped off the tree and a confused Neville followed her in.

---

Neville snorted in laughter when Harry and Hermione walked into the ballroom, Anthony looked like he wanted to throw a fit. He paused worried, what would have happened if it was Harry that was raised by the Potter family instead? He shook his thought away and grimaced internally, Harry had just led Hermione over to her boyfriend. One of the more…radical differences between their worlds, he turned to Luna with a small smile on his face.

Harry smirked when he saw Neville look at Luna. Some things never changed, no matter which universe you came from. Luna grabbed Neville's hand and pulled him back out to the balcony.

---

"Aren't you cold?" Neville asked, looking up at Luna in the tree. She turned to him with and shrugged.

"Not really," she said with an airy smile. She grasped the branch with one hand and lent until she was leaning over him and he had to tilt his head up, "aren't you warm?" She said with a teasing grin. She pulled herself back and sat on one of the higher branches. She smiled, her feet swinging beneath her,

"We're going hunting tomorrow." She said with a smile, she turned to her left and continued speaking. "I hope that I can find a Chrissepe, my mother told me that they have special values before she died. I hope that they can help his parents. We're going together you know." Neville sighed; he should have expected Luna to have somebody already. Luna jumped down from the tree and gestured to Neville, walking back into the ballroom.

---

Neville watched as Ron led Luna around the floor with ease. Hermione looked at him with a smile and walked over to Neville.

"Ron's girlfriend is really wonderful, I'm sure you will love to meet her." Neville sighed forlornly. "It's a shame that they can't see each other for a year. But she deserved that award. Apparently Luna's mother was really good friends with Az's mother and introduced her to 'ze 'ead mistriss'" Neville turned to Hermione in confusion as she just smiled and walked over to the dancing pair. Luna curtsied and skipped over to the boy on the side.

"Luna, are your parents alive?" He asked softly, Luna turned to him, an almost hard expression on her face. It melted away quickly; she got up on her toes.

"I'll meet you tomorrow at the gates. I'll tell you more then." She whispered into his cheek, kissing it lightly, before she skipped off into the crowds. Neville smiled happily and walked off. Harry smiled as he ticked something off in his head.

---

Neville grinned as he swaggered past Anthony, apparently talking to himself.

"I wish I wore that 'tater suit! It would have been the best costume here." Neville said, "The incantation... I wish I remembered it."

Needless to say Anthony wore some very... colourful potato sacks later that night. Apparently they were all the rage, well that's what he thought.

---

Luna was true to her word and was waiting for Neville at the gate. As opposed to what she usually wore Luna was wearing a plain pair of skinny jeans and a rugby jumper. The only thing that she wore that seemed out of the ordinary was a pair of pink and white volleys which had been drawn and written on. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and for once she had simple black studs in, to Neville she seemed to be almost grieving. Neville smiled at her and she held out her hand. Taking it gently the pair walked out of Hogwarts and towards the village, the path was red and gold, leaves falling everywhere. Luna caught one and looked at it sadly; Neville also looked at the beautiful path with remorse, it had been burnt down horridly by a group of Death Eaters after they were unable to pass the wards. Luna led the pair into a thriving village. She tugged at Neville's hand and the pair walked towards the shrieking shack.

"My mother died in a potion accident. But instead my father saves her, but dies himself. I guess it is fates way of balancing things." Luna started softly; she looked out into the distance, a melancholy look on her face. "We always knew what was going on between two worlds but only I could travel. We knew I would have to choose a world years ago and I finally settled on this one. It was different, the main reason everyone thought I was so strange, I was living two lives at once. You only had to live one at a time." Neville looked at her in disbelief.

"Is there any way to find out what is going on back at home?" He asked nervously. Luna closed her eyes, she looked so serene.

"Many are trying to help in the rebuilding of the world. The crystal tomb has been erected and their heroes have been commemorated. Kingsley has become the Minister of Magic, the only one that could keep order during these times." She murmured to Neville, she gasped harshly. "But there are people coming, Death Eaters, they have prisoners. Lucius is leading them… but they are getting the secrets between the two worlds… no… father… daddy!" She whimpered, Neville pulled her into his arms and he rocked her gently as she sobbed into his shoulder.

---

Neville and Luna walked around the village; they locked behind many of the thoughts from earlier. Luna had gone to use the toilet, leaving Neville alone in the Three Broomsticks. Neville looked up in confusion as a vaguely familiar person looked at him.

"Excuse me. My name is Draco Malfoy. My friends and I are from Beauxbatons." He stated in a lightly accented voice. "I was wondering if you could recommend something to us." Neville gaped in shock for a moment.

"The butterbeer is brilliant." He choked out quickly. This man looked nothing like the Draco Malfoy he thought he knew. This Malfoy was tall, thin and angular, not to mention he wore a pair of glasses. He also had a different air from the other Draco, he was still rich and spoilt but he seemed to understand the meaning of compassion, his eyes betraying him. To Neville, apart from the colouring, it was obvious he was a completely different person. Malfoy nodded his thanks and walked towards the bar. Neville was shocked when he found himself calling out to the boy.

"Hey, Malfoy! Is there by any chance a new exchange student at your school called Az?" He asked, Malfoy shook his head slowly, before Neville looked away in confusion.

"There is no exchange program at Beauxbatons."

---

Luna and Neville walked back towards the school. Both deep in thought, Luna sighed before smiling.

"Thank you Neville!" She said quietly as she walked up to a tree. She jumped up into it and seemed to look for something.

"Thank you Luna." He murmured "It was really fun."

"Yep!" She said and expertly swung down and kissed him full on the lips. Neville froze for a moment before smiling into the kiss and returning it sweetly, it was chaste but still full of nervous love. In years to come Neville would say it wasn't the sort of kiss that made everything around you explode with passion. It was the sort of kiss that made you feel complete.

* * *

Sorry if Draco was a bit rushed but this is the only decent time to fit him in. Any random things you would like to see in the story? What do you think? I will also be able to find out more about England soon because I am going on a(nother) school tour so I will experience it in real life! Any comments on how I can improve my romance skills for this story?


	13. Chapter 13

Yay an update! I will admit I was slightly sad about the amount of reviews I got for the last chapter (4) but my new story, Lock and Hale, brought my spirits back up and with some help from the HPFF forums, and this wicked thing called Write or Die, I decided to start this chapter and start the upward climb towards the climax.

_**Disclaimer: **_I will own HP the day that pigs fly and cows start surfing

* * *

_Dear Mum_

_I guess it is time for me to write you a full and proper letter. I'm sorry about the sorry excuses of letters that I have been sending you for the last 3 and a bit months. It's just been up until recently the teachers have been swamping us with assignments and stuff. It's always like 'write a review on the various protection charms' or 'write a paper on the pros and cons of Muggle Culture to the Wizarding World' I think that it is the teachers plan in life to make us suffer for during our final year. So now, since I am spending Christmas at Hogwarts, I have finally been given the time to write a short (in the words of my illustrious teachers) review of my last term. _

_I finally met Lily and co. during their classes, Lily helps in Charms (in which she controls it and doesn't let Professor Flitwick have a chance most days) whilst James helps in Defence against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. Their son (my great and most powerful brother) is also in Gryffindor; let's just say we have a difference of opinion. I sometimes think that Nev takes too much pleasure in confusing the idiot. But so do I. He seems to think that he is God/Merlin's gift to the Earth and that he is the most powerful being in the world. But I don't get that, he could be very smart and powerful; but it is like his magic never developed and he is just to worked up on fame to actually use his brain. _

_Lily drives me up the wall, down the deep end; I can't describe it, I thought that she would be semi-okay, but she's not. Her one aim in life seems to be getting Anthony out there. It's like she has forgotten everything except how to make Anthony seem more powerful than he is. She gets rather annoyed when I show him up, proof that the rest of us are powerful and aren't weak just because we weren't tracked down by a crazy psychopath who has a fetish for snakes. _

_Like I said above it is as if Lily has forgotten everything except Anthony, her own husband is an example. He always acts so carefree, like he wants to fit in with Lily's Golden Boy thing. But sometimes I think I can see a mask drop, and suddenly he is on his own, he looks so sad. I don't think he has any control anymore, I think that maybe he has given up, given in. It's weird because the stories about him when he was younger were different. I think it is only around Lily when he needs the mask. When he is around Sirius he seems fine. _

_Oh yeah, I never told you about Sirius and Remus. They are my Godfathers. Remus walked out on my parents when he found out that they had abandoned me, he teaches DADA with James (my favourite class) and he is a werewolf. It was how he was able to recognize me so easily. We don't get to meet much but it is fun when we do. Sirius is like an over-grown child, we meet once a week definitely out of class and we have 'bonding time' which is fun. I'm really glad that I can start a proper relationship with them now. _

_I've made some good friendships in the last few months (and you were scared I wouldn't!) I have become good friends with Hermione Granger (a muggle-born with dentists for parents) and her boyfriend Draco Noir. Hermione is one of them study types whilst Draco is a bit sporty, a bit intelligent, a bit witty and funny and a lot pain in the butt. His sister is nice; apparently her twin goes to another school. I really like the Noir family, but sometimes I think they know too much or that they are hiding something. I'm on pretty good terms with Ginny Weasley, who is one of the funniest people at Hogwarts, but I'm not particularly close to her brother Ron. The only other stand out it Nev's sort of girlfriend, Luna, who is absolutely the most amazing person in the world. You have to meet her to understand her eccentric personality. _

_Sorry about the slight lack of detail._

_Your Son_

_Harry _

Harry smiled to himself as he folded up the letter and gave it to Hedwig. The owl took it gracefully and flew out to the cold terrain. Harry pulled his cloak tighter around himself as he climbed back down towards the castle. He stopped when he heard the sounds of Ginny and Anthony.

"So Gin, are you coming to our place for Christmas?" The arrogant boy asked, leaning into Ginny. She cringed visibly and leaned away.

"Nah can't let mum get too reliant on me coming back every year. I'm staying here this year. Sorry." She said, not sounding that sorry at all to Harry. Anthony nodded and was about to reply when Harry decided to sweep into the corridor and walk straight pass them. Unfortunately it didn't go exactly to plan.

"HARRY JAMES P-DEVENS!" A shriek came from the other side of the corridor, Harry looked up to see Hermione standing in the door, she was practically radiating anger. "Please say that you are not skiving on the Language Classes and have been doing so since the beginning of the year?"

"What language class?" Harry asked, not innocently but truly and genuinely confused at the crazed girls words. Hermione blinked for a moment before continuing on.

"The language class we have had every Tuesday and Thursday for the past three months!" Harry cocked his head to the side in confusion, before a look of realization appeared on his face.

"Is that the blank lesson that appears on your timetable that looks different from a spare period?" He asked meekly, Ginny's head swivelled back and forth whilst Anthony felt as if he was watching a tennis match.

"Yes! It was explained in the final year information booklet, everyone has been doing it since first year."

"Except me." Harry butted in, Hermione looked at him in confusion before realizing that Harry's Hogwarts must never have offered the extra classes that they have available at school. Ginny bit her lip before speaking up.

"What about the examinations that we have next week?!" she squeaked, for once even Anthony was looking worried for Harry.

"Did you ever learn a language back home?" He found himself asking, Ginny looked at him is mild surprise.

"No... wait yes!" Harry exclaimed, he grinned almost evilly. "Who does the examination?"

"Mum does t, she used to be a magical linguist so she examines half the school excluding me. Draco's mum generally assess' the rest of us, except I don't know how it is going to work this year because Ms. Noir isn't in Europe apparently." Anthony answered honestly, Harry turned to him in confusion, surely Lily Potter would assess her own son in order to raise his status in the magical world. He nodded before side stepping Hermione.

"They're not really exams... more like a review on what you have learnt."

"I have to go tell Nev, I'm not sure he knows. Lucky idiot speaks German fluently though." Ginny turned to Anthony and shrugged almost in apology as she raced after Harry.

---

"Harry!" she called, Harry turned and smiled when she caught up. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade next weekend. You know, just the two of us?" She asked almost shyly, Harry's expression turned hard as her words hit him.

"Just as friends?" he asked in retaliation.

"I was hoping more as a date." Ginny replied, Harry shook his head as memories of his relationship with the other Ginny ran through his head.

"I'm sorry... I already like someone Ginny." She looked downtrodden.

"Who?"

Harry panicked.

"Luna... Luna Lovegood." Ginny's eyes narrowed, she shook her head and took a step closer to him.

"You tried to set Luna up with Neville." She hissed.

"Amethyst-" He nearly had to swallow the revulsion for the thought of dating Amethyst but he didn't know why.

"Ron's girl and you know it."

"Hermion-"

"STOP LYING TO ME!" She shrieked, letting loose the Prewett fury. "You don't like any of them, I thought you liked me Harry. Hell, I'm cancelling my Christmas with my family to spend it at Hogwarts with you. I can't believe I was idiotic enough to like a guy who would lie like that. Maybe if you told me outright that you liked me or didn't. But to lie like that? To make up stories to try and deter me?"

"Ginny, I-"

"Don't, just don't." She said cutting him off, Harry winced as she walked away. He hated lying to her, but a romantic relationship was too much. He didn't want to loose them again. He turned when he heard the rustling of a cloak. Amethyst was standing in the doorway with a solemn expression on her face.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." she murmured. Harry almost laughed sardonically, he would think that she was a reincarnation of Luna except that he knew that Luna was happy, alive and probably turning Neville bright red right this moment.

---

"Alright! Today is the day of your MLOTE exams for term one. Many of you have learnt these languages individually and now I am going to examine you individually starting with the people with last names beginning with A and finishing at Z and grade you according to how you have been observed in your study." Lily called, her previously selfish and power-hungry aura gone and replaced with a feel of professionalism. Harry was amazed by the change in the woman's mood. He wondered how she was going to assess him if he was one of a supposed two people who could speak the language. He stared vacantly away as he heard the students around him review their notes furiously.

"Devens!" Lily called, Harry stood up and everyone paused in their revision as he walked past them to the teacher. Written on the board were a series of sentences, each were personalized to fit Harry except one.

"Please start at the beginning and work you way through until you have hit your limit. This bar will measure your performance as determined by the board of magical languages that has been in effect since 1204." Lily said with a professional smile. Harry was almost spooked by this different personality.

"_Hello. My name is Harry Devens. I am seventeen years old. I have one brother and two sisters. I have been at Hogwarts for three months. I like to eat treacle tart and chicken. I live in Surrey and I went to a local school before. When I was young I used to drink orange juice but now I drink pumpkin juice. I want to become an Auror when I graduate; I just came from the Great Hall whilst eating a pastry. I have recently owled my adoptive mother. _

_I am a Jew. Hath not a Jew eyes? Hath not a Jew hands, organs, dimensions, senses, affections, passions; fed with the same food, hurt with the same weapons, subject to the same diseases, heal'd by the same means, warm'd and cool'd by the same winter and summer, as a Christian is? If you prick us, do we not bleed? If you tickle us, do we not laugh? If you poison us, do we not die? And if you wrong us, do we not revenge? If we are like you in the rest, we will resemble you in that. The Merchant Of Venice Act 3, scene 1, 58–68_" Harry sped through the sentences before finishing the Shakespearean quote. Lily had turned white but she didn't speak for a moment.

"Well done Mr. Devens, not many make it through the quote. Where did you learn," she paused for a moment, "where did you learn parseltounge."

"I was gifted with the skill as a child. I am now a parselmouth." He replied politely. She nodded vaguely and motioned for him to leave. He walked out of the room quietly, turning once to look back at the frozen woman that had abandoned her youngest son so many years ago."

---

"Make sure you study, and make sure the girl's do too." Hermione said to the two boys sitting on the bed in their dorms.

"Yes Hermione." Draco and Harry chorused.

"And make sure you both eat. I don't want you to get distracted by raids and stuff. And brush your teeth every night!" the girl said slightly rambling. Draco stood up and pulled her into his arms.

"Don't worry Mi. Harry and I are big boys, we'll brush our teeth and everything... it's only for a few weeks." He said soothingly, Hermione turned bright red as she pressed into Draco's body. Harry nearly groaned at the blatant show of affection that he wasn't allowed to show. She murmured something into Draco's body and he nodded before she pulled away. She ran over and hugged Harry before walking out of the room. Draco snorted at Harry's forlorn expression.

"Let me guess, Weaselette problems?" He said, Harry glared at the name but didn't comment as he thought about what he would have to do in the remaining two terms. "Okay then... you need to get yourself a girl. Now I have to go find my adorable baby sister!" Draco said with a grin, Harry nodded before falling back into the pillows. Thoughts about Ginny Weasley were revolving through his head. He wasn't allowed to make that kind of attachment. Not until someone killed Voldemort. He shook his head and recalled the information that Neville passed on to him about the _other_ Draco Malfoy. There was something seriously warped that Draco was hiding from him and Harry was determined to find out. Even if it meant that he had to sneak around for the entire Christmas break. Harry sighed in annoyance before he turned over and opened the one thing that somehow ended up in his possession. His photo album, the last reminder of his true parents. If his parents had lived would they have been like the Lily and James in this universe? James practically a zombie whilst Lily was hyped up on the fame and glory? He punched the pillow before sitting up. There was no use reviewing his life and putting further thoughts into the what if's.

* * *

Okay... Sorry if it seemed rather OOC... I needed the fight in for future chapters... Tell me what you think in a review please!


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Harry Potter... Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Harry and Draco sat under the bright and very hot artificial sun of the Room of Requirement. Draco had thrown a tantrum about the weather and dragged Harry all the way to the room to do their homework. Not that they had much and before they knew it they were relaxing together.

"How did this happen?" Harry wondered aloud. Draco looked at him with clear confusion on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"How did we become friends suddenly? How did we end up in the same alternate universe out of all of them out there? How come everyone seems to be connected to our world and yet when we talk about it we don't elaborate and just move on in life?" Draco laughed loudly.

"When did you become so philosophical?" he asked. Harry shrugged and sighed quietly. Draco sighed loudly and pulled out some parchment.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked. Draco drew a circle and an oval on his little page.

"This parchment is the face of reality and this is the circle world, our old world, and this is oval world, this world. There are going to be worlds that are more circle or more oval, they might even be triangular. So, what happens is a greater force may decide to send these people across worlds which are better suited for them, or they might inform them about this other worlds. Like I was, due to these forces some people may be affected in the sideline."

"What do you mean by that?"

"When I was granted the gift to move between here and there it was shortly after meeting you for the first time. At that time I had just run into Hermione of our world, the residual energy from my gift had been passed onto her, it just so happened that the first person I ran into in the other world was also Hermione. It sounds confusing but since they both met me within minutes of the gift they were connected, very weakly but strong enough to have dreams of our original world.

"Evidently who ever gave me this power decided that it would be a perfect place to rebuild your life. It was similar enough for you to understand but different enough for you to clear your conscience. Longbottom is very likely to have had the same circumstances or he chose this world himself, I'm not too sure about it."

"What about Sirius and Luna?" Harry was intrigued by the level of knowledge the other boy knew about the two worlds.

"Well, there are technically four ways to transfer around the different universes. There is the gift from a higher power, the knowledge that may be gifted upon you or you have found and there are the front and back doors. The front doors are fixed locations that will take one to an alternate universe, mainly relating to the persons life. The most famous and largest collection of these front doors are in the Bermuda Triangle. The back doors are slightly dodgy, this is the one that Black must have gone through, they are five fixed locations all over the world which will propel you to another universe. However they are a bit more loose, an example includes Black being sent back years in the past. Lovegood is special, no one really knows about her." Harry nodded in understanding, he was glad that Sirius was sent to the same world as him, even if it was by chance.

"How can you tell what universe a person is from?"

"You can't really. You can tell if a person is from your universe if you look properly. That's how I was able to tell you and Longbottom."

"So it was partially chance whilst partially because of you." Draco nodded supremely and Harry snorted at the arrogant boy.

:::::::

For the first time in his entire life Harry was woken up by Draco Malfoy bouncing on his bed blabbering on about Christmas and presents. The teenaged pureblood was acting nothing like the person he was meant to have been raised like and it disturbed Harry ever so slightly. Draco had to drag the bleary veteran down the stairs to the common room so that he could open his presents before breakfast. Harry was amazed by the size of the pile of presents. He didn't know that he had made so many friends in the few months that he had been there. They sorted through the large piles and Harry froze when he saw a long parcel.

_Neville mentioned that your last one broke in the war_

_-Sirius_

Harry bit his lip when he saw the Firebolt Litening under the bright wrapping. He stroked it rather creepily in Draco's opinion but the blond could tell the Harry was slightly caught up in the emotions. The boys sorted through their presents like children and whooped in celebration at some gifts whilst were caught up in the thoughtfulness of the others. Harry laughed at the growing pile of books he had received from various sources including: Hermione, Remus, Neville and Luna. Trust Luna to be the person to get him _Wackspurt Soup for the Wandering Soul._ Finally they opened their last present and Harry was looking at a woven leather band that Draco's mother got for him, that fact was intriguing. He could tell that it was worn but why would she give something like that to him?

"It's not from Narcissa, it's from my real mother," Draco said quietly. Harry wrapped it on his wrist with a soft look and they headed to the Great Hall.

"I wonder why your mother gave me this, she doesn't even know me." Before Draco could reply Harry ran over to Remus to thank him for the books that he got him.

"She knows you a lot better than you think she does," Draco whispered to the departing boy.

:::::::

Harry walked through the corridors of Hogwarts silently, he kept letting his mind wander back to Ginny and it wasn't exactly helping his situation. He didn't want to admit it quite yet but deep down he knew that he liked this Ginny more than the one of his old world. She was stronger and more wilful, she wasn't caught up on the fame and fortune of a name and she liked him first. It was the perfect set-up and yet he was too scared to push it. He didn't want to loose her again. He bit back a growl when he saw a Slytherin leaning over the girl. She looked mildly repulsed and was trying to pull away. Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini were obviously trying to dissuade the bulky man. He brushed his knuckles down her cheek and she flinched. Harry stormed over to where they were standing and put his arm on her waist.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked. The brute laughed cockily and took a step back.

"Everyone knows that you aren't dating her Devens, you had your chance now let us other, real, men have their chance." He dragged Ginny forward and leant down as if he was going to kiss her. She squeaked and before Harry could stop himself he reached forwards and punched the man directly in the nose. Pansy and Blaise discreetly stepped away and let the thug fall to the floor. Ginny looked up at Harry in surprise as he nodded and walked away from the group. She was split between helping the groaning imbecile or chasing after Harry, she decided the latter of the two as she ran quickly through the halls. Pansy and Blaise were hot on their heels.

Harry and Ginny were facing each other when the two Slytherins caught up with them. She had finally caught up with him and had her hand wrapped around his wrist. They weren't talking, they were just standing there. Pansy and Blaise looked at each other for a moment before pushing both of the Gryffindors into the wall. Ginny screamed as they were plunged into blackness and then in a room of pure white.

"Sorry, Noir told us to do it!" Blaise's voice echoed through the room. Harry's eyes hardened, Ginny stepped back when he started muttering about about hunting down a certain little ferret.

"Thanks," she said. Harry turned to her with a look of surprise.

"No problem." Ginny stood there fidgeting as Harry tried to work out how to get the room open. She eventually gave up and sat down on a white couch, the room seemed endless as she drifted off slightly. When she opened her eyes Harry was leaning against the wall watching her intently. She checked her watched and realised that hours had passed since they had gotten trapped. Harry gestured to a platter of food and she picked at the food.

"I'm sorry," she looked up at Harry in surprise, "I'm sorry about lying to you the other day." She smiled and set down the food.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, it's true. I do like you, you know that." Ginny's expression hardened slightly at his words.

"Then why won't you make a move or anything?" her voice was blank, but Harry knew that he had hurt her.

"I knew this girl, I loved her so much. Everyone thought we would get married as soon as this war was over. But then my family was attacked and she died. She was right in front of me, I don't want to loose anyone in this war. I don't want to have the constant reminder of loosing someone in this war, I don't want anyone to die for me." Both were shocked by his admission, Harry had promised himself that he wouldn't tell anyone else about what had happened. But Ginny could do that to him, she could cut down all his defences without even knowing. Ginny realised that the boy didn't even know that he was crying, she walked down to to him and wiped away his tears.

"I don't know what this other girl was like, but I'm not like her. I promise I will not die on you. I will be there at the end of it all, you hear me Harry Devens?" she said fiercely. Harry nodded slowly and she pressed her lips to his softly, it wasn't like she expected. It wasn't like the fireworks currently flying up through Britain to celebrate the New Year, it wasn't like a sudden realisation of what life was.

It was like coming home.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Harry Potter... Quite sadly....

hah, I wrote the first part of this chapter over a year ago, wow has it improved! The plot is starting to pick up slightly and I hope to write more soon! hope you enjoy!  
Also I apologize for the confusion that this chapter will bring, and all previous confusion, it is meant to be slightly confusing at parts but it will tie up in the end... or even within a few chapters. XD

_**Shout-Out: **_Thank you to all my readers and especially all my reviewers! It's heartening to read such encouragement! And finally to **WarpedTenchu** who so lovingly just gave this a quick read over and check for me, but all mistakes are still my own!

* * *

"Don't meet Sirius until later today, you should change the time." Harry looked up at Luna in confusion, she blinked owlishly before smiling. He shrugged and started writing a note to Sirius, Luna knew best. Harry glanced at Anthony, this was the second time he had to change his meeting with Sirius. The boy had only been back a few days and was already showing off, any sign of being as nice as he possibly could have been had been destroyed in the last few weeks. Luna bit her lip and glanced around the hall, she sighed.

"Luna? What's wrong?" he said worriedly.

"I've been having visions, they aren't happy, or good. There are a group of Death Eaters, they have found a way to get into this world. They are from ours, it's Malfoy, McNair, Pettigrew and Snape at the lead. You have to help, they have hostages. But everything is not as it seems. You have to trust some people. Be careful," she said. Harry nodded, Luna hadn't been this serious ever. Not even before her final battle, had she let the seer-like element of her shine with such seriousness. But now, now she wasn't even misty eyed or even remotely vacant. She was standing right in front of him and with the hardest expression Luna had even worn in her life. Harry nodded again and she blinked, slowly, Harry nearly jumped when her entire persona changed. Luna smiled and skipped off to find Neville.

(((())))

Two hours later Harry found himself walking through the halls of Hogwarts, waiting for Sirius. The man had claimed that he would find Harry when the coast was clear and then they would head to London for a bit. He sat down on a low statue of a griffin and waited for his godfather to arrive, which luckily didn't take too long. The bouncing animagus laughed as he skipped over to his godson.

"Ready for a break?" he sung loudly. Harry sighed and stood up.

"Only if you promise not to sing again!" he said. Sirius nodded and grabbed his godson's wrist, Harry looked pensive as Sirius pulled him towards his room. He wasn't too sure about the outcome of going shopping with Sirius all of a sudden, and it wasn't the most comforting thought. Sirius was known to be extravagant. The older man's joy was cut off when he found a wand in his face.

"What are you doing with him?" Remus snarled out. Sirius paled and let go of Harry's hand. He, wisely, raised his hands so that Remus could see that he wasn't trying to do anything dangerous.

"I'm just taking him to London." The werewolf narrowed his eyes, dangerously.

"I've let this go along long enough. I don't want you to touch Harry. I don't want you near him any more. Not unless you have at least three people and that doesn't include Lily watching you," he snarled out. Sirius blinked in utter confusion.

"I'm sorry, what are you talking about? You were always fine with me being around Harry before."

"I can't let you near him, not after what happened last time. It's becoming too much Sirius, I've tried ignoring it. I've tried letting myself believe that you've changed. I told my self to believe you and that I should hide it all. But I'm not sure any more. So, stay away from my nephew."

"I don't know what I did. I don't want to stay away from Harry and nothing you can do can stop me!" Sirius announced, slightly childishly. Remus snarled and pressed the slightly shorter man against the wall.

"You abandoned him. _You _were the one that schemed with Lily to leave him in the station and you were the one that helped her shape the 'perfect life' that she has now!" Sirius' eyes widened as the werewolf glared down at him.

"I, I was the one who left him?" he rasped out. Remus' hold softened as he looked deeply into his old friend's eyes. Sirius blinked rapidly under the gaze whilst Harry stepped forward and placed a hand on Remus' forearms. The werewolf turned to look at his confused student and nephew.

"What's going on Moony?" he whispered. Remus' eyes dulled, and his arms dropped to his side. Harry slowly guided Remus to his office, Sirius following behind rubbing his arms lightly. Remus sat down heavily and looked up at the pair, Sirius who looked terrified about what was going to happen whilst Harry who was confused.

"I'm not sure when it started, probably when your mother was pregnant you and your brother actually. It would have been about June when the news of the prophecy came to us."

* * *

_In two universes a woman screamed in pain. One other woman had described the pain that this woman was feeling as 'imagine: getting something the size of a watermelon. And pushing it out your nostril!' or there about. This woman, she was currently pushing out her first child. However, this was no ordinary birth. The woman screamed as her son finally came out. In one world her husband smiled gently as he held the little boy, the other a tear ran down his face. The woman of this world screamed in agony as the healer told her that her son would not make it. Inside this woman something broke, and she cast a compulsion spell on her husband. He __would__ get her a son, even if they had to kidnap one._

* * *

"_I'm very sorry, it seems that either one of your children or their baby have the potential to finish it." The woman's hands flew to her stomach in fear for her babies. Her husband blinked rapidly, trying to process the information. "But, it will only be if they comes after you." He pulled her into him and hugged her tightly as she stared at her midsection._

* * *

"Just over a month later you and your brother was born. It was okay for about a year, until Wormtail came around, he had been spying on Voldemort for years it turned out. No-one knew, he said that Voldemort was going to attack you and your family and that you should move locations again. Your mother was confident that she would be able to stop him, so when Peter had to pass on their location under the impression that they had moved and but they hadn't. He attacked that night and they just managed to get out alive. Anthony managed to defeat Voldemort due to his unconditional love for his family, according to Dumbledore and Lily."

* * *

"_Honey!" he called loudly. He jumped up and ran up the stairs to see her holding her son, almost reverently. He picked up his eldest child and hugged the infant to his chest, the door blew open as he came in, followed by the man's best friends._

"_My baby saved us," she said quietly. Their leader walked over to the two babies and looked at them. He turned to her and nodded._

"_It's seems you are right." One cut in suddenly:_

"_Your head's bleeding!" She wiped away the blood._

"_It's okay, I was only out for a few minutes. Just make sure the twins are fine." _

* * *

_A woman held her son, her little lord, to her chest, his father would be coming back soon. With news, news of what happened that night. She didn't know what to think of this, he didn't deserve to be raised in a world of war. But __he__ was their guidance, their leader. _

* * *

_Another woman looked at her dead husband, her hand rested on her midsection. She had just found out that she was pregnant, again, and her husband lay dead at the bottom of the stairs, never knowing he was going to be a father again, her second son had died moments after he was born and her eldest child was lying in his room. She couldn't touch him, it had hurt both of them to do so. She didn't want him to grow up with a mother he couldn't touch. Until she could figure out around this she would have to stay away. It broke her heart, but she had to leave him alone, she couldn't raise him like this. Her friend had mentioned a place for him to hide out, hiding in plain sight as a carer. She didn't realise as she apparated away that something more than her heart died inside her that day. _

* * *

"A few years later Sirius and Lily had worked out how to get rid of you, they passed it off as kidnapping or something. James never got over it, but they ignored it and passed on without a moments hesitation."

* * *

_A little lord smiled as he played with his adoptive parents. They had been good to him. They loved him, he knew that they were not his parents. His mummy and daddy were killed by a bad man, he might miss them. But he had the whole manor to play with! And he had a nice carer moving in today, her name was Marie Lilibeth Noir and she was going to have a baby herself soon! _

* * *

_The young boy stood quietly as his new family tried to coax him to have dinner with them. He wasn't sure what to do, his mother had told him to make sure his brother was happy before looking to himself. His new brother, however, was trying to make sure that he was okay and that he was eating. He wasn't used to the attention, soon his new mother gave up and kissed him on the head, he would eat when ready_

* * *

"James never knew Sirius' involvement in the plan. It broke his heart, his soul. I never forgave any of them for leaving you, I tolerated and nearly became friends with them again. But I love you too much to let them hurt you again." Sirius blinked back soft tears and pulled Harry into a hug. Remus looked up with surprised eyes, before they hardened in anger Sirius sat down next to Remus and stared ahead

"Lily, she lost Anthony. Harry's birth was fine, but the healers said that Anthony didn't make it. When Riddle attacked, he killed James then struck down Lily. She was so strong, falling for her only child. I wanted to take him, but I couldn't. I had to go find Wormtail, he tricked us all and I landed in Azkaban for twelve years. Harry was raised by Petunia and Vernon Dursley, but, unlike _these_ Dursley's, they locked him in a cupboard for years, they only moved him to a room when he got his first letter from Hogwarts. They tried to ignore his heritage, his magic and tried to beat it out of him! I only found out a few weeks before I, I died?" Sirius turned to look at Harry who nodded slowly. Remus looked at the two males in front of him. He slowly comprehended that they were from an alternate universe, the information was too much for the werewolf and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Harry prodded Remus gently before looking at Sirius in amusement.

* * *

_The little lord looked up at Marie. He had been under her care for years, as soon as Marie came his adoptive mummy and daddy had left him alone. He was no longer a little baby, he was now a young boy. Looking at his mother, he realised that the frivolity of having a baby had worn off__ and she left him with his carer. Marie__ was more of a mother to him, __and__ her daughters were like sisters to him. Even if they did pull his hair. Marie stroked his hair softly whilst keeping an eye on 'Yst and 'Ite. He couldn't say their names properly and he didn't want to call the Az and Am, __because __only their mummy could call them back._

"_Sweetheart?" she whispered. He looked up at her and she blinked. Her eyes widened and she cast a spell over him and sobbed at the result. Why was Marie crying? Was something wrong? He put his hand on top of hers._

"_Why cry?" 'Ite asked, crawling to her mother._

"_Sweetheart, you know how your real mummy and daddy are dead?" He nodded at her words. "__Daddy is, but Mummy isn't. I'm so sorry that I didn't realise sooner, my poor baby." __The little lord looked up and hugged his _real_ mother around the neck, it made sense somehow. Even if she hadn't given birth to him, she was always like his real mother. _


	16. Chapter 16

New Chapter!! Enjoy!

I disclaim

* * *

Harry sat with Neville and Ginny in the common room, doing their homework. Ginny glance up at Harry through her fringe and smiled. Neville rolled his eyes in amusement as Harry reached over and pushed back her fringe. Draco smiled as he walked into the room, guiding Hermione gently. The brunette had a troubled look on her face but it melted when she looked at the soft movements of the couple across the room. Ron was watching from across the room, a contemplative look on his face whilst Anthony tried to work out how to beat the boy at chess. Harry reached over and took a sip of his tea. He twitched at the taste before coughing, violently. Ginny's head shot right back up as her boyfriend began to cough dangerously. He gasped in pain as his lungs felt like it was burning and his stomach felt like ice-cold needles were stabbing him. Hermione ran over as dark rings began to appear around his eyes and his lips turned blue. He groaned and recoiled in pain, the other people in the common room looked on in fear.

Anthony was frozen, his eyes were wide as he took in the image of the screaming boy. Harry was getting paler, his skin was getting colder. Yet no one did anything, they all watched on in fear as the boy yelled. It wasn't like any of the curses cast on him before, he felt sweat prickle up on him, he saw lights flashing. He felt death come nearer; out of the corner of his eye he could see James Potter, watching him almost sadly. James walked closer and wrapped a cool hand around Harry's. His eyes were mournful as he stared down at his son. Harry thought that no-one else could see him, James was a ghost. He had survived the War, only to die from drinking tea.

"Live, live and find her," James said desperately. Draco watched Harry fearfully, he couldn't lose him only after just getting him. It wasn't fair, _she_ still hadn't met him. She wanted to meet him so much, after so long. But she was in danger, she wouldn't be able to see him. He couldn't lose him, he couldn't lose him.

Harry looked at his father, standing behind the group of people crowded around him. James was black and white in a world of colour. The walls seemed to melt around him, they seeped downwards as if they were a potion. From the ceiling everything was just dripping down. He felt as if he was in a Dali painting. Harry saw in his peripheral vision that his friends were melting away with the walls, but he kept his eyes on his father. James leaned in closely and tried to talk to his son. It wasn't working, he was troubled as he mouthed words to Harry. Harry felt his eyes fall slowly, he tried to stop, but he blinked heavily.

______

Suddenly, colour rushed back into his world. James pulled back and smiled at Harry.

"Sirius wanted to check on you, but Snape insisted that he help him with the class. So, I volunteered to check on you for him." Harry realised that behind James he could hear the steady beeps of the monitoring spells of the Hospital Wing. He tried to focus on James, who was ruffling his hair, almost awkwardly.

"You do that a lot," he blurted out.

"Yeah, Lily hates it. Made me look arrogant when I was younger," his smile was sad, it was lost, "she wasn't always this way. She changed over the years, I hate her, yet I love her. I miss her." Harry, wisely, didn't say anything. James was lost in thought, his head snapped up. "I better go to class, I'll tell your friends and Sirius that you're awake. Just keep resting, take a break." He left the room, and a contemplative Harry.

Ginny pressed a gentle kiss to Harry's forehead. Ron looked away from the display of affection whilst the girls cooed over the injured boy. Draco stood to the side, ashen, as he stared at Harry. His eyes seemed to darken slightly before going back to his usual grey colour. Amethyst stepped back and grasped her brother's hand.

"We should tell him soon," she said quietly. He nodded and together they left the boy alone in the room. Draco looked around, the matron was in her office, yelling at the ministry for not sending anyone to investigate the poisoning. He had to tell Harry soon, as soon as he possibly could.

Harry woke up groggily and was surprised to see Anthony and Lily talking at the base of his bed. He slammed his eyes shut and listened to their conversation.

"But, why didn't you tell me it was poison?" Anthony said with a terrified tone.

"Because anything else would not have been worthy of us. I've said it once, I've said it a hundred times: he needs to be taught a lesson." Her voice was cold and harsh.

"But killing him?"

"It would have done the job," she said in explanation. "You just wreaked it by playing the hero." Harry frowned slightly, Anthony had been the one to save him? He could hardly believe it, Anthony was not that sort of person.

"I don't want to kill anyone."

"You have to." Lily's voice was practically a snarl at that. "How are the plans going with finding a suitable partner?"

"Not well, Ginny has fallen for Devens and won't talk to me anymore."

"Granger?"

"She's been dating Draco for years, Mum. I don't have a chance with her." Anthony muttered bitterly.

"What about the Noir girls?"

"It's wrong. Dating either of them, it's just so wrong. I can't date them!" Anthony said immediately. Lily growled in exasperation.

"So, there is no one that has a suitable power level for you to bond with?" she muttered to herself. Harry was shocked, Lily was so controlling of her son. What had fame done to her? What had the power done to the woman who had been so kind? He heard them mutter a bit longer before they left him alone in the clinical room. Before he fell asleep he found himself trying to convince himself it was a dream, delusions from the poison. But he couldn't be sure.

______

When Harry woke up the next morning he was greeted by Hermione with her stomach bared. She yelped when she saw him and pulled down her shirt, Harry pulled himself into a sitting position and looked at her in confusion.

"Don't tell Draco," she blurted out.

"Tell him what?" Harry asked quietly. Hermione swallowed audibly and moved closer to Harry.

"I'm having a baby in October," she said quickly. Harry lit up; he knew how much Hermione had wanted a baby towards the end of her life.

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" he asked. She looked up with a teary smile and wiped away the tears.

"It could be, but Draco needs to move on with his life. I can't hold him back, I can't let him give up his future for me." Her tone was soft and full of self loathing. Harry was surprised that Hermione honestly thought that Draco wouldn't want to stay with her for at least a while longer.

"Draco wouldn't think that, and neither should you," Harry said fiercely. Hermione raised a skeptical eyebrow and she laughed harshly.

"Draco will end up doing great things, he needs a wife who won't be held down by a pregnancy. He needs a wife that won't be held back by muggle traditions." Harry looked at her in confusion.

"I want to be a doctor actually, my family has always had different medical practices and I want to go into muggle doctoring. It's more enjoyable and and it makes me think about what is really going on in the world." Harry blinked, his Hermione detested medical practices. After the war she had wanted to go into something completely different, something that would help her forget about the death and pain of the war. Hermione looked at him almost timidly and Harry couldn't help but wonder, was it because of the pregnancy or was it because this Hermione had been through different things?

"Draco is really happy with you, don't ever doubt it! You are strong and if for some reasone he looses his sanity and doesn't want the baby then I will help you as much as I can." Hermione was taken aback about how fierce Harry was on this topic. She smiled and hugged the young man opposite her.

"You really loved her, didn't you?" she asked softly.

"She was like a sister, like you but the exact opposite. Circumstances were different," he whispered. One day he would tell Hermione about the person that was her, and yet wasn't. One day, perhaps after the war had finished they could live without the stress above their head.

"What do you say that we break this joint?" Hermione whispered to him with a grin. Harry laughed and got out of the bed. Hermione transfigured his hospital gown to something that didn't show his rear end to the world and the two headed out towards dinner.

"Anything important happen in the last few days that I've been chained to the beds?" he said jokingly.

"Well, there was an unanticipated attack in Surrey, a muggle family were killed." Harry froze where he was walking.

"Who were they?" he stuttered out.

"I can't remember, I'll try and think about who they were and I'll tell you." Hermione said contemplatively. Harry nodded shakily and kept walking next to Hermione.

______

Marie Noir, as she was known, looked up passively at the two tall blonds in front of her. She should have suspected that they would use her and her youngest daughter against her children.

"This is revenge for making me lose my baby," Narcissa Malfoy snarled at the kneeling prisoner. Her once kind blue eyes had hardened until they were like shards of ice. Her husband couldn't help anymore, he was now just a pawn in her plan for revenge. Her stillborn had driven her mad, mad until all she thought about was destroying the family that got what she thought was a happy ending.

"When are you going to admit that it was not my fault that you lost your son. Your negligence caused you to harm the child in your womb. It was not my fault," she said calmly. Narcissa scowled and back-handed the red-haired woman, her daughter screamed from across the room, restrained by her own godfather. Severus watched in dismay as two of the women who he had considered sisters throughout his life were lost in a spiral of pain.

______

Lily Potter stood at the podium in the Great Hall; she was doing the usual speech that the family of the Chosen One did after an attack.

"It is unfortunate, this last attack in which a muggle family were lost for the efforts of our war. They were known to be a loving family and caring friends. I hope that all of you will remember that innocents will be lost in this war and that we should look out for them. They weren't related to anyone in our world, but their loss has moved us to understand that You-Know-Who is getting desperate. I hope we keep the tragedy in our minds as we fight not only for us, but for the muggles. May the Dursley family rest in peace." Harry froze, it couldn't... it was impossible. Yet, it had happened, he lost his family again.

* * *

I have holidays soon, I aim to update one chapter every second day... support would be very much appreciated! Tell me what you think~


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own HP.

If I get to 200 reviews I will be a very happy person :) and a prize for the 200th reviewer ;) 222nd reviewer will also get a prize. (I have suggestions for what to put in the review as the line breaks! ;D please feed this over-examined [argggh VCE] writer some love)

* * *

Harry slowly made his way down to the gap between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables. Lily forced a false smile on her face as the irritating gnat of a student came closer.

"They were only, casualties?" he spat out. Lily sighed to herself, the boy didn't understand that in a war there had to be losses. "Collateral damage?"

"We are in a war, Mr. Noir, losses like these Muggles were sad, yet inevitable." Her tone was starting to show through. He turned to her son, a cold, hard, expression was on his face.

"Do you know the Dursleys?" he asked. Her son replied in the negative, a confused expression on his face. Devens then turned to James who admitted he had heard the name before.

"Mr Devens, I fail to see the relevance of this!" she snapped, sick of his smoke and mirrors.

"They were my neighbours. They told me about you Lily Potter, and I am sorry about the loss of your sister, brother-in-law, nephew and eldest son," he bit out. Lily froze at the podium as murmurs began to fill the hall. It wasn't possible. Her, her sister? Petunia hadn't talked to her in years. She couldn't be gone. She couldn't. And her son, Harry? Dead, along with her family, it wasn't possible! Harry, he couldn't have gone to Petunia and Vernon, could he? Lily barely noticed when the boy faltered where he was standing. He was _lying_! It wasn't possible.

But it was, Lily knew that. She knew that someone had to take Harry, all those years ago. But she never thought, her sister? Petunia hated everything to so with her, her magic. Surely she would reject such a child like that? A child born of the magic she could never have? She turned around to look at James, James, who had a horrified look on his face, he looked at her and that look was tinged with disgust. She placed a hand over her mouth and barely let out a sound, keeping her sob in. She stood up and walked out of the room, down the hallways and out the door. She kept on going until she reached a tree, she stared at the carving in the tree: JP+LE. She knew right then, right there. She had lost James, and she doubted she would get him back.

"It's too late," she murmured. "I'm to far gone, there's no point any more. I'll let him go, I've got the prophecy_. My_ prophecy, and I'll use it, then leave."

_WHAT'SWRONGWITHLILY?_

Marie Noir looked at the newspaper in front of her sadly. Her youngest child was rubbing her mum's shoulder in consolation.

"It was never meant to happen this way," Marie murmured. Azurite nodded in agreement and looked over at their unwilling captors. Severus Snape sighed and moved to comfort one of his best friends. Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew still stood stock still, in fear of the woman coming back. Marie turned to Peter.

"Pete, has there been any news?" she asked, desperately.

"Not in a few weeks, I'm sorry," he said after a moment. Marie sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Suddenly the blonde woman stormed I with a grin.

"You'll get to see your precious family soon," she hissed. "Next weekend we're going to Hogsmeade. And I will get my revenge." They all looked on sadly at the woman who lost her child, more than eighteen years ago,

_WHOISMARIE?_

Draco Noir watched Lily from the side. He knew what was going to happen, Lily was going to just, give in. He watched the woman stand up and rub her eyes slightly. And then the weak woman was gone, in her place was the conniving witch who knew what she wanted and how she was going to get it. He watched her sadly as he remembered what she was like, back in his home universe. How she did everything to save her family. He turned back to the school and began to head towards the hospital wing, there was a chance that Harry over-worked himself, and had collapsed.

Sure enough, he was right. The other boy was lying on the bed again, surrounded by his friends, and surprisingly Anthony Potter. The new nurse took one look at them all and began ushering them out. As she did, she whispered something into Hermione's ear. Hermione turned and shook her head, horrified. The nurse nodded once and said something firmly, then everyone except Anthony was pushed from the room. Draco looked as a pale Hermione took his hand. She pulled him over to an alcove and sat down.

"Mione,, what is it?" he asked gently. Hermione blinked frantically and looked away. He noticed the hand she had on her stomach and grabbed her face. She was forced to look in his eyes and they were swimming with tears. "Tell me," he urged.

"Draco, we're," she paused and Draco looked at her reassuringly, "we're going to have a baby in October." She pulled away and began walking down the corridor, away from the boy. Draco sat there shocked for about four seconds before jumping up and hugging Hermione; He whooped in excitement, lifted her off the ground and spun her around and around. She looked at him shocked.

"A baby?" he asked happily. She nodded and he pulled her up for a deep kiss. "This is the best thing that ever happened to me!" he said happily,

"But what about university, of our life afterward? Of jobs and stuff?" she asked, confused. Draco smiled.

"If you want to get a job, by all means. Get one! I'll be a stay at home dad!" Draco was bubbling with excitement. Hermione laughed slightly at his enthusiasm. "I have to tell Mum, and the girls and Harry and Ron... and your parents and... Oh, Merlin, your father is going to kill me." He was spouting off so quickly, Hermione laughed louder this time and pressed into his body.

"Harry already knows, he was the first to find out, and Daddy is fine. I sent him an owl a few days ago and he's fine with it." Draco nodded happily and spun her around again.

"I'm going to be a daddy," he whispered.

_DRACO'SGONNABEADADDY!_

Anthony Potter looked down at the other boy in front of him.

"You, you knew my brother?" he asked after a moment. Harry looked up at the other boy and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I did. Pretty well actually," he answered.

"Did, did he hate us?" Anthony looked away, out of the window. "I would, if I were him." Harry sighed, remembering that it wasn't the boys fault that everything happened like that.

"Not hate, more a tinge of bitterness. I don't think he was happy there, towards the end. He was lucky that he got such a good family in your aunt and uncle." Anthony nodded, he rocked back on his heels, looking lost.

"It should have been him," the red-haired boy murmured. "He should have been the one that defeated You-Know-Who, he would have been able to take it better than I could. He was always like that."

"You could walk away, just leave," Harry suggested. Anthony shook his head in the negative.

"Maybe one day, but I need to finish this. It's all too much, I'm no Gryffindor, I'm a coward. I can't even stand up to my own mum."

"Maybe then just be who you really are," Harry advised.

"But, how do I know who I am then? My whole life has been sculpted by my mother. I'll leave you alone, and I won't try and show you up or anything. As soon as this war is over, I'll go into the Muggle World, get some responsibility or something."

"You're different than I expected," Harry commented. "Maybe there is some hope left for you." Anthony nodded and turned to go.

"Thanks," he said before leaving.

Anthony kept walking until he reached the Room of Requirement. He opened the door and jumped when he saw a baby sitting on the floor. He took a cautious step forward and the baby giggled. He jumped again when the previously black hair changed to a vibrant red.

"Hello Anthony." He turned to see a red-haired man next to him. "You said you wanted a second chance. This is your second chance. His name is Teddy, and you will raise him as your son." .

_ANTHONY'SGONNABEADADDY?_

Draco sat down on the chair next to Harry's bed. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Harry laughed and looked at the other male.

"Hermione told you then?" he said with a laugh.

"Yeah," he murmured. "Listen Potter, I have something I really need to tell you."

"That's strange, you only call me Potter on the defensive," Harry said thoughtfully.

"Well, more two things I have to tell you."

"Tell me then!" Harry said.

"Well, first of all. I think that the Dursleys are safe. I think that they got out okay, the signs point to it." Harry leaned back with a thoughtful look on his face. He nodded in agreement.

"You're right. I think they're actually okay," he said after a moment. "And the other?"

"I'm not just going to be a father. You're going to be an uncle," Draco said quickly..

"Yeah, of course. I intend to help you and Hermione," Harry said, confused.

"No, I mean as in... blood uncle."


	18. Chapter 18

Finally the chapter where nearly half of my secrets become exposed :O. I don't own HP etc. etc. I own Anthony, Az and Ame. I have to admit it was sad to realise that no one used my prompts

Let me know what you think ;)

* * *

A week after Draco's cryptic message, Harry was walking through Hogsmeade alone. He had told Ginny to have some time with her friends. What did Draco mean by blood uncle? The boy had run away as soon as he said it, hadn't talked to Harry since. Hermione had been worried at first, but then she had just let it all go. The boys would sort out their problems easily. At least, she hoped that they would.

"Hello Harry Potter." Harry turned and crouched slightly to face Peter Pettigrew. "You need to come with me, don't fight and I will explain everything." Harry discreetly tightened his hold on his wand and made his way over to where the other man was standing.

"What do you want, Wormtail?" he said harshly.

"I want to tell you the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. It's about your family."

Harry walked next to the smaller man and waited for the other man to finally start his story.

"This whole thing, it started years and years ago. Back when your mother was pregnant with you. She involved in a battle, not intentionally of course. But she was left to look after a heavier pregnant Narcissa Malfoy."

"What has this got to do with anything?" Harry growled out.

"Everything. Narcissa lost the baby, and from that moment on, she blamed your mother. She didn't see why she should have lost her child and your mother got two. So, she did what she thought was a logical. An eye for an eye, a son for a son." Harry stopped walking, suddenly it all fit together. Pettigrew was about to talk when a talk, gaunt blonde woman walked up to them.

"Baby Potter," she said with a grin. Harry shuddered as the realisation that Bellatrix Lestrange might have been the slightly more sane sibling crossed his mind. The woman smiled brightly, inanely, scarily. "Bring Harry inside Wormy, I think it's time for a family reunion, don't you?"

* * *

Draco Noir tapped his thigh nervously, his pregnant girlfriend looked at him in concern.

"Draco, is everything alright?" she asked after a moment. He turned to her and looked at her with the most heartbroken expression. And in that moment Hermione felt fear fill her own heart, he wasn't having second thoughts, was he?

"I want you to stay near the crowds at all times today, I don't feel safe with you alone. Please, promise me!" he said desperately. She felt the dread wash out, before it came rushing back a mere minute later.

"Draco, please. Tell me, what's wrong?" she asked, tugging on his sleeve slightly.

"I need, I need to see Professor Snape," he blurted out quickly and stood up. Hermione frowned, Snape was in Yalta at a conference for the weekend. So why was Draco talking to him right now.

Severus Snape was unsure, it was possibly the first time ever. But that was the way that it was meant to be, apparantly. This wasn't his world, he knew no-one and yet he did. He smiled just ever so slighty when his god-son came out of the pub with a look of concern on his face.

"I need to keep that bitch away from Hermione," was the first thing out of Draco's mouth.

"Language Draco," Severus said quietly. "You wouldn't want your mother to hear you say that now, wouldn't you?" Draco's head shot up.

"Mum, she's here?" he asked in confusion. Severus gave a brief nod.

"Yes, it seems that Narcissa has decided that it should be time for a family reunion. If we are sufficiently lucky, we may be able to get Azurite out soon, Merlin knows how little attention she pays to my lessons." Draco laughed and breathed deeply. It was time for them all to meet. Finally.

* * *

Amethyst knew, she just did. That was the way that the girl worked. People had complained that she was too knowing, or that she was a freak even for magic. But the deep magic that ran through her veins connected her to her sister so acutely that she knew exactly what Az was doing right that minute. So the small girl simply stood up and walked away from her friends.

She knew that this moment was coming. From the moment that she turned five and first heard the story of Harry Potter. The moment that her mother sat her down and told her that one day they would meet him, but they were not allowed to tell him. The moment that her heart broke at the thought of the misery of never seeing Harry Potter as Harry rather than _him_. The moment she decided that under no circumstances did she ever want to go to the same school as the boy-who-lived.

So Amethyst, cool as cucumber, made her way up to the Shrieking Shack, where Narcissa Malfoy was waiting for her with her grin. She simply just made her way up and sat on the bed, waiting for the rest of their little group to join them. They were safe, Lucius would ensure that. After all, this was personal. The Death Eaters would not attack whilst Narcissa Malfoy was in charge, and insane.

James Potter felt like screaming, like yelling. Like getting rid of the world until it was empty, until he was empty. His boy, his little Harry was definitely dead. He was going to file for a divorce, he would always love Lily Evans, but that woman that woke up next to him, slept next to him, she was not that woman. She had changed, something deeper than even he knew. Both of them knew it was coming, after all, how could they really have stayed together? They had changed too much,

Sirius had changed, but then he changed back. Secretly, that moment when Sirius Orion Black vanished and Padfoot returned was among the happiest of his life. He wouldn't care if the old Sirius died, but he would if the new. He knew something was wrong with Sirius, ten years ago when he changed. But he liked him so much more. Peter had vanished, scared to talk around James. Guilty around James, and had vowed not to talk to James until he had fixed the mess that he claimed he started so long ago. And finally, Remus. Remus was coming back to him, somehow he had fixed it.

James knew that he was lucky, that he should be thankful. But at the same time he wished for more, for his family to become one again. Or at least, he wished for a new one, one that he would be careful to look after. A family was what he wanted the most and he would do anything in order to keep a family together. This one that he had, it had fallen apart, Anthony was too old, to independent. Everything that James had tried to keep together, it had finally all fallen apart.

"Potter," James looked up to see Lucius Malfoy standing opposite him.

"Malfoy, aren't you meant to be in France?" James asked in surprise. Lucius gave out a cold laugh.

"There is so much you do not know, Potter." James followed the older man, obviously Lucius had to tell him something.

Amethyst looked up as the various members walked into the small room. James Potter was the last to enter the room, along with Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa Malfoy smiled when all her pieces came into place.

"I bet you two are wondering why you are here," she said with a grin on her face. Harry and James looked at the deranged woman with a look of confusion on their faces. "We're just waiting for the last members to arrive and then we're one big happy family!" Her insane tone sent shivers down their spines as she waited for the last two members to join them. Draco shifted nervously at the thought of them all being together, he wasn't sure how ready they were for this, for him.

"McNair, you idiot!" the high pitched yell of a girl came from downstairs. "I like my hair the way it is, you don't have to pull me by it! OW! When I get my hands on you I'm sending you to Timbuktu and back!" Amethyst laughed quietly and placed a delicate hand over her mouth. The door opened and in came a girl with red-brown hair that was tightly held in a tall man's had. She swung around and kicked him in the shins, smiling when she succeeded.

"Welcome, Miss... Noir," Narcissa said with a small smile. Harry realised with a start that this was Amethyst's twin sister, Ron's girlfriend.

"Hi 'Cissa, Luc... Mr Potter!" she said with a wave. McNair let go of her hair and she stumbled forward before rubbing her scalp gingerly. "DRAY! AMEY!" she shrieked happily. Harry was shocked to think that this... hyperactive girl was related to the quiet Noirs. They smiled as the girl ran forward and jumped on them. Then she turned and caught sight of Harry.

"Hello Azurite," he said calmly. She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Hello Harry Potter," she said after calming down. James gaped as Harry shook the girls hand. He noticed that closer up, the girl had the same mismatched eyes of her sister. James began to breath heavily, what was going on? Narcissa smirked after a few moments.

"Two things left now," she said with a happy tone. Draco turned and shook his head at the woman.

"Please, let me warn them. Not now," he said desperately. Narcissa laughed, cackling away whilst she saw their facial expressions.

"Where would the fun be in that?" she asked after a few minutes. Finally the door opened and the last member of the party was pushed through the door. Harry felt like throwing up, the woman was pale and so thin. He could see the bones beneath her skin and looked away, disturbed. She was covered in bruises and scratches, and so, so dirty. Draco groaned in pain and arched away from the wall he was against. The woman forced herself to look up at Narcissa with burning eyes. Harry and James gasped at the sudden transformation from Draco Malfoy Noir to an Anthony Potter look-a-like, and the anger in Lily Potter's eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

I was honestly disappointed by the lack of response to the last chapter :( I felt horribly underloved and it took a lot of inspiration to get this chapter started, let alone done. Thank you to everyone who took the time to comment about what they thought.

* * *

"Care to tell them Draco?" Narcissa tittered. "Or would you prefer Anthony?" she added with a smirk.

"Draco please," the boy said coldly. "I may have been born Anthony Potter, but I was not raised as him." Harry was staring at his... brother? Suddenly Draco's words from earlier made sense. Draco was Anthony, the Anthony of his world.

"I thought that you had died?" Harry asked quietly. Lily looked away from where she was kneeling on the floor. It pained her that her eldest child was not looking at her, he was just ignoring her. "Well, I thought that Anthony had died."

"Your mother was with me when I was going through labour. Then we got attacked," Narcissa said harshly. "An attack at a linguistics convention, who could believe it! But, I had my child, and he was dead. And it was all her fault." Harry turned slowly and his eyes locked on to his mothers with something unreadable in them.

"I told you Narcissa, it was your own dabbling in the Dark Arts that lead to you loosing the baby. It was no fault of mine." Narcissa snarled, something inhumane and dark. Harry wondered briefly, what had happened in the pregnancy for this woman's mind to break.

"It was your fault. I lost my children, and then a mere month later you had not one healthy boy. But two!" she screamed at the thinner woman. "So, I did what was fair. You took my child, and I took yours." James' eyes flew back and forth between the two women and the two boys. Amethyst and Azurite stood apart from them, near Lucius, Severus and Peter. "Little Anthony became Draco, he was my son. Mine!"

"He was never yours, I always knew," Lily said coldly to the other woman. "Peter had warned me about the attack, he told me that he could find somewhere safe for me if I needed it."

"Why, why did you leave me?" Harry asked quietly. Lily turned back to her son and for the first time he noticed that there were tears in her eyes. They dripped down her cheek slowly as she looked on with grief.

* * *

"I tried to take you, my darling. I honestly did. But when the curse rebounded off you, it meant that I couldn't touch you! I tried, and I nearly lost you sisters. I figured that Sirius would be able to take you, but before I could talk to him to tell him, your magic kept getting stronger and stronger, forcing me out of the house. I had to leave, I knew that Peter set me up with a place at the Malfoy home if anything happened. So I went there. I was a nurse for Draco until I worked out that he was my son, my Anthony. From then onwards, it was all careful planning."

"What about Sirius?" he yelled suddenly, the shock wearing off. "You just let him rot in Azkaban for so long because you were too scared to face him after your husband died?"

"No, never!" Lily said with a gasp. "By the time I had found out that Sirius had been put in jail, I had been declared dead, they didn't like Sirius. Even if I had gone up and told them what was going on, I would be under scrutiny, your sisters would have been and someone would have tried to kill Sirius. He was safest inside the bars."

"But you should have told him something!" Harry said fiercely. "You shouldn't have abandoned him." Lily was about to respond when she leant over and coughed harshly. James Potter was watching them all with a shocked expression on his face. Eventually, he snapped out his confusion and said what was possibly the most mature thing he ever said.

"Harry, let your mother be. We'll talk about it at the castle." The words seemed to force themselves out of his throat. He didn't have any clue about what was going on, he was just pretending so that he wouldn't go into shock or anything.

"I don't think so, sweetheart," Narcissa said harshly. "Your wife isn't going with you. Isn't she boys?" She turned to face Severus, Lucius and Peter. They all looked at her with unreadable expressions on their faces. "I'm right," she reiterated. They all exchanged nervous glances.

"This has gone on too long, Cissy," Lucius said softly. "I think it's time that you just gave up. It has been years since we lost Draco, eighteen. You didn't even want this Draco once he turned five. Just let it go."

"No!" shrieked Narcissa. "I will have my revenge. She killed my baby!" Severus just looked at the woman sadly and reached over to touch her forehead. When his fingers made contact the woman collapsed into a heap on the floor.

"I'm so sorry," Lucius said quietly to Lily. "I hope things will go better for you now." And with that Severus and Lucius left the room, leaving the family of Potters alone with Peter.

* * *

"I can not ask for forgiveness for what I have done," he started. "I can only hope that one day you can accept me as a friend once more. But there are bigger things at hand, it is likely that everyone that came with us will join with You-Know-Who, the one of this world. You have to be prepared."

"What are you talking about?" James asked. Lily sat up properly and winced as the blood rushed around her body.

"James, Anthony is not the Chosen One, Harry is," she said softly. "We need to get out of here, back to the school."

"I can't stay," Peter immediately said. "I can't face Sirius just yet. I'll help from inside." Lily nodded and he left with a patter of small feet across the floor.

"Come on," Azurite said as the family got up. She ran over to her mother and helped her to her feet. "We need to get her to Poppy, fast. She's very dehydrated."

"Don't refer to your mother as a her or she," James immediately chided. The girls were momentarily shocked at how well he slipped into being their father. But still, Harry hung back as they all headed back up to the school.

* * *

This was his family right? But why did he feel like he didn't belong. He didn't really know anyone in the family in front of him, and they didn't know him. Sure, they knew his story. But they would never understand what he had gone through, both at the Dursleys and at Hogwarts. He noticed that Draco's hair receded back to it's 'natural' blond colour. He didn't know who Draco, Anthony, was. He didn't know a thing about his younger sisters, his father wasn't really his father and his mother... his mother was dead. This woman was not the woman that he had fought for, the woman that he had been told died for him. It was all different.

He had walked in deep thought for so long that he barely noticed that they had entered the school. Sirius was waiting at the gates and gasped when he saw the fragile woman that was leaning against his best friend. He saw Harry trailing behind and the lost looks in some of their eyes, and then he pieced it all together.

"What is going on?" he asked shakily.

"I can't explain Padfoot," James said tiredly."I don't even know what is going on myself."

"Why?" he asked. The question was directed at Lily, he looked up with dim eyes and the words that came out of her mouth was not what anyone expected.

"Because I love you, brother." James looked at his, sort of, wife in confusion as she finally collapsed from the exhaustion and neglect that she had been put through.

* * *

As they got neared to the school people began to add on to their group. Hermione joined, a delicate hand on her stomach as she walked silently next to Draco. She knew that he would explain in time. Ron gripped on to Azurite's hand tightly, with an ashen expression on his face as she told him her story. And finally, Ginny. Ginny walked next to Azurite before she noticed that her boyfriend was dragging himself along, a few meters behind them all.

"Harry!" she said with a gasp. She slowed down and ran up to him with a concerned expression on her face. Her hands were cool against his warm cheeks as she stared into his eyes. "Harry, what's going on?"

"I think, I think that my family never died. And they didn't tell me for seventeen years." The girl gasped. "My, my real name is Harry James Potter. I'm Anthony's, Draco's. I don't know whose!" he yelled. "I'm their twin brother. I'm sorry I lied to you." Ginny just nodded slowly.

"Why is Professor Potter unconscious if she's doing Charms tuts with the second years?" she asked.

"Because, because we're from a different world, universe, something! And Mu- Lily has come over to this world from our old one." Ginny ran her fingers through his hair to try and calm him down. "_Merde!_" he cursed in French, for some reason. "WHY DIDN'T THEY JUST TELL ME!" The rest of the group didn't hear him as he sunk to his knees with tears falling down his face. "Why am I crying?" he whispered to himself. Ginny bobbed down and looked at the boy in his eyes.

"Because you are happy that they are still alive," she whispered. "Truly, deeply happy that you have your family again."

* * *

review? :D


End file.
